Slytherin Pride, Hufflepuff Prejudice
by HoodedSpellcaster
Summary: Alistair and Ven are back for their second year. The Hufflepuffs' loyalty is put into the test when friends clash with each other. A mysterious new professor enters the castle but is he hiding his true intentions? And how will be the Valentine's Day at Hogwarts? Next Generation fic.
1. Chapter 1 Letters from Hogwarts

HoodedSpellcaster is proud to present her first Harry Potter fanfiction of all times...

'SLYTHERIN PRIDE, HUFFLEPUFF PREJUDICE'

...THE FIRST YEAR

A/N: This isn't a typical Harry Potter OC story. First of all I didn't want to create a Mary Sue to fall in love with already existing character, and secondly I wanted my story to take place during the second generation (so I could use Albus, Rose, and Scorpius as well) instead of the nineties. So I created a character called Alistair who had nothing to do with Harry Potter and started writing a story around him. Later I got the idea about a character I started to call Ven and the real plot began to form. I'm probably going to write about all their seven years so tag along with me, mates. Let's start with the first year.

First Year Summary: In 2006 two boys were born into two different families but they were destined to meet at Hogwarts eleven years later. Meet Ven Zabini and Alistair Nott who can be as different as night and day and follow their story about how they grow up in the most magnificent School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with their friends and begin learning about magic.

TO READ THE SECOND YEAR JUMP TO THE CHAPTER 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Recognizable characters and parts of the Harry Potter story line belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. respectively. I don't make any profit by writing this. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1. Letters from Hogwarts

Somewhere in Gloucester, near to the city of Bristol stood proudly a manor, old and prestige, which had acres of luscious gardens and fields around itself. It was inviting, tantalizing even, but for a reason the people of Gloucester avoided the manor as well as they could.

There was rumours about its inhabitants. Weird things about why they avoided people, why no one usually even saw them outside the manor.

The manor belonged to wizards. There lived the Zabinis, an Italian pureblood family.

It hadn't a surprise Mrs Zabini had moved to her summer residence in Tuscany when she had managed to marry off her only child to a daughter of a renowned Italian wizard family. Maria Amell, the younger sister Bella Amell who had been valued for her looks in Southern Wizarding Europe in the late nineties, had just graduated from Beauxbatons before her arranged marriage with Blaise Zabini in 2001. And like many other pureblood marriages the union between Blaise and Maria had been built on hunger for wealth and power. That had left newlywed Blaise and Maria alone in the manor for five years until Maria had had enough of angry howlers she was receiving from her mother-in-law.

The library door opened with a creak and a boy stepped in, holding a parchment in his hands.

"Mother."

A woman with straight dark hair and olive skin turned her narrow eyes up from the book she was reading to regard the boy in front of her.

"What is it now, Ven?" she asked in a rather tired tone, her accent giving away her Italian origins.

"I got my letter", the boy said. "From Hogwarts."

He gave a tight-lipped smile, an intelligent look in his almond-shaped eyes. He had his father's calculating hazel eyes and dark skin colour but other than that he looked a lot like his mother.

Ventus Zabini, as that was the boy's name, had received his letter from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just like every other young witch and wizard who'll be eleven years old before 30th of September. He would be attending one of the most well-known wizarding schools like his father. Maria handed the letter back to her son after reading it through.

"Bring it to your father", she said and returned back to her book. "And… congratulations."

Blaise Zabini – unlike Maria Amell as his wife as preferred to be called – was more interested in his son's letter than Maria had been.

Blaise took an old, moving photograph off the wall and they sat down to the leather couch Blaise had in his quarters. Year 1991 was written in the left corner of the photo. The smirking children with green and silver in their clothes were standing haughtily in a straight line. Blaise gave a slight smirk as he watched the photo. He pointed the faces one after another.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott", he said. "I shared my dorm with them." The slender finger moved and Ven curiously looked into the faces of the children in the picture. "Greengrass, Parkinson, Bulstrode, and Davis. We were the Slytherin class of the year 1991."

Ven let a small smile find his lips. For him it was hard to believe his father had been once a child, too. The grown man next to him hardly looked anything like the eleven year old in the moving photo. He had seen the photo countless of times on the wall but this was the first time his father had paid any attention on it in front of Ven's eyes.

"Goyle and Parkinson got married and their daughter is couple years older than you", Blaise told him. "A Slytherin like her parents. Malfoy instead–" He pointed at the blonde boy, a little smaller than the others who was sneering at the camera. "–got married to the younger Greengrass sister, they have a son, about your age."

Ven nodded. That wasn't the first time his father mentioned the Malfoy family. He had even shortly met the Malfoys couple times, and none of them had been a happy meeting in Mr Malfoy's opinion. "And then there's Nott", Blaise continued. "He too has a son, same age as you." Ven studied the scrawny boy in the picture before Blaise stood up and put the photograph back to the wall. "It's more than probable that you three end up in Slytherin as well."

He looked down at Ven was still sitting on the couch. "I want you to keep eye on them ", Blaise said, staring at the photo.

Ven tilted his head, more curious than confused by his father's request. "Why?" he asked and Blaise sat back down, placing his hand on Ven's shoulder. A small sign of comfort gave away how serious the request actually was.

"Because you can never trust in a Slytherin completely. Especially not when they come from certain families", Blaise told him. "They can become either your friends, or your enemies. Your choice." He paused for a moment. "There are reasons you'll understand later. Just keep an eye on them."

Ven just nodded. He had learned that his father's work was important, and asking questions instead of following orders was the last thing he wanted to do.

* * *

In the very same day in a friendly neighbourhood in London – in Bexley, to be correct – another letter from the very same place had found its way to another magical household. No one would ever suspect that anything out of ordinary ever happened inside the walls of this house, so normal it looked for one who knows nothing about magic. No sign of flying pans and kettles in the kitchen, self-writing quills in the study, or the toys that moved without electricity.

That was where the Notts lived.

When the Wizarding War had been over in 1998 Theodore Nott had thought his life had been over before it had even really started. His father had been sentenced to a life imprisonment in Azkaban, the Aurors had turned his home upside down in case if they could find any signs of dark magic there, and he hadn't finished his seventh year.

And then, the fate had introduced him a witty and beautiful girl called Ana Thompson. She didn't care he was a Slytherin, or pure-blooded, or that he was a son of a Death Eater. She only cared about the man behind those prejudiced titles. And they fell in love.

"Look, mother! Look what the owl brought me!"

A small woman with a freckled face and wavy blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail smiled widely, making dimples appear to her cheeks. She laughed, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Go show it to Theodore", she said. "I'll make our late breakfast ready."

The boy nodded and soon small steps echoed from the staircase when the short boy ran hastily upstairs the letter in his small hands. He opened the first door in the second floor, revealing a study room full of books and parchments.

"Father!" the boy called, his big chocolate brown eyes shining. "I got my letter from Hogwarts!"

The tall man behind the desk looked at the boy. "Alistair", he started, writing few words to a piece of parchment. "I have told you not to run in the stairs."

"I'm sorry", Alistair Nott said and bowed his head slightly. His strawberry blonde hair was a mess for running and ruffling and his cheeks flushed. The boy gave the letter to the man who shared only a slight resemblance with the boy in front of him. Theodore smiled. Yes, his son had his eye colour but his hair and facial features downright cried Ana.

"Mother told me to show it to you", the boy added. Theodore read the letter, sighing imperceptibly. Many things had changed since 1991 when he had started his studies in Hogwarts. He put the letter back to its envelope.

"Did she, now?" he hummed with a hint of amusement in his voice. "She wants us to go down for lunch, doesn't she?"

"Late breakfast", Alistair corrected. "Will we go shopping soon?" he asked.

The man let out a laugh. "At Saturday", he said. "Yes."

The boy couldn't held back a smile.

"There you are!" Ana chuckled when her husband and son appeared to the kitchen door. "Bacon, eggs, toast…"

"Father promised we'll go shopping at Saturday. Will you come with us?" Alistair asked with a smile when he sat down and took the first bite of his toast.

Ana shook her head. "No, I'll be needed at the Ministry", she said, placing the teakettle on the table. "But you can have some good time with your father, right? Make sure he doesn't look at other women."

Alistair laughed as Theodore rolled his eyes behind the Daily Prophet. "I've never looked at the other women after I met you", he reminded his wife with a slight smirk. "Nor before it", he added.

"I know", Ana said with a bright smile. "I know."

It wouldn't be long until two young boys from two different families would meet each other.


	2. Chapter 2 To Diagon Alley

Chapter 2. To Diagon Alley

The bell clinked as the door was opened and Alistair had stepped inside the shop. Everywhere was shelves full of rectangular boxes. A man came running from the upper floor.

"Welcome to the Ollivanders!" he said, smiling widely and bowed lightly. He had wavy blonde hair and fine sideburns which framed his otherwise gentle face. He wasn't as old as Alistair had expected. The man's strikingly blue eyes met Alistair's.

"Here for your first wand?" he asked brightly. Alistair nodded, hesitant at first. The man beamed at Theodore. "Thank you from choosing Ollivanders Wand Shop", he said. "I'm Garrett Ollivander by the way."

Theodore nodded. "Theodore Nott."

The man shook Theodore's hand rather hesitantly, looking him now straight in the eye. "I bet your wand is from us as well." He grinned, not breaking the eye contact with the younger man. "May I see it?"

Alistair smiled as his father gave his wand to the shop keeper. Mr Ollivander hummed, carefully regarding the wand. "Mm, linden wood and kelpie mane hair, a very interesting combination. 12 and 1/3 inches. Unyielding. Great wand for potions." Mr Ollivander handed the wand back. "My great grandfather had made that one a long time ago, though my grandfather insisted always using unicorn hairs, phoenix weathers and dragon heartstrings. This one is one of our more unusual wands."

"How is Mr Ollivander nowadays?" Theodore asked, referring to the former shopkeeper.

The younger Mr Ollivander shook his head, smiling rather sadly. "Haven't been the same after the war. Retired from wand making. I took over this place." He show a rather proud smile now. "Couldn't let the great business fall down."

Theodore nodded, raising now a brow at the shopkeeper. The small talk was over.

"Oh, yes, a wand for young Mr Nott", Mr Ollivander said a little too enthusiastically, taking a tape measure and summoning a quill and parchment. He took notes while asking questions and taking measures. "Your wand hand, which on it is?" he asked from Alistair. "Left, right?"

"Left", Alistair said and the quill wrote it down.

Mr Ollivander nodded. "Left, yes. Intriguing", he hummed. "Enough", he said to the measure tape and it stopped moving and dropped to the floor. He took a wooden box from the shelf. He picked the wand from inside it and handed it to Alistair. "Birch, dragon heartstring, 11 and half quarter inches. Very supple. Try it."

Alistair waved the wand lightly. Nothing happened and so Mr Ollivander took it from him and placed it on the side table, taking another box from the shelf.

"Hmm, well. What about this one?" Once again Alistair took a wand. "Dogwood, phoenix feather core, 10 inches."

The wand made cracking sounds and Ollivander quickly placed it back to its box, shaking his head furiously. "No, no", he mumbled. "It has to be gentler, the core disagreed... What about..." He climbed up the ladders and took a box from one of the highest shelves. He gave a wand to Alistair. "Sycamore wood, unicorn hair core. 10 and 3/4 inches, quite bendy."

The wand heated up slightly and released few sparks when Alistair swished it. Mr Ollivander beamed. "That's it, then", he laughed. "Great wand, will work well with you."

Theodore paid Mr Ollivander and Alistair took a closer look of his very own first wand. It was beautiful, he thought. Very light. Nothing like his father's wand made of linden nor like his mother's cherry wand. It was unique.

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander", Alistair said when exiting the shop. The man just waved and grinned. "He was nice", Alistair hummed, clutching the wand box

Theodore nodded. "Glad you liked him."

"You mean you didn't?"

"No, you're right. He was rather nice to us."

Alistair nodded. He wasn't stupid. He knew what his father meant though Theodore rarely said anything about it out loud. His grandfather's reputation was still ahead of them wherever they went. The prize being born into Nott family, his father had once said. After the war all known Death Eater families were brought to public knowledge. All they could do was show they weren't evil and live like everyone else.

Alistair knew about his grandfather Nott who had fought in the war, and he knew his grandfather had later been sent for the rest of his years to the prison of Azkaban for fighting alongside the Dark Lord and for his other crimes. He knew his father Theodore had not taken part in the war so he hadn't been sentenced. That didn't change the fact that some people were still a little prejudiced about Death Eater descendants. Alistair smiled. That hadn't stopped his mother from loving his father.

"Where are we going next?" Alistair asked as his father looked at the list of his school supplies as they walked in the congested Diagon Alley.

"Madam Malkin's robe shop would be a good choice", Theodore said in his typical low voice which usually meant he wasn't thinking about their Death Eater heritage. "Then we would have to visit Flourish and Blotts since you need several school books and... Alistair?"

Alistair had stopped following his father and looked now into a shop his chocolate eyes shining.

"Father?" he started, a hint of pleading evident in his voice. "Can I get an owl? I would take good care of it, I swear", he added.

Theodore looked rather hesitant at first. He had of course had an owl when he had been eleven. How could he say no to his own son when he looked at him like that? He gave a smile.

"Sure", he said. "But we should buy everything else first."

Alistair showed a toothy grin. "Robes, books and a visit to the apothecary?"

Theodore smiled. "What about you go to the bookshop while I'll run some errands and visit the apothecary?" he asked, handing the supply list to his son. "I'll pick you up from there."

* * *

In the Knockturn Alley 13B was located a small, shadowy shop called Borgin and Burkes, owned by Messrs Borgin and Burkes themselves. You wouldn't want to go there if you didn't have right contacts.

Ven looked around the shop where inside the protected shelves were collections of dark artefacts from shrunken heads and human bones to the vials the most expensive poisons, dangerous curses you have never heard written into the books of forbidden arts and many other things. This wasn't his first time in the Knockturn Alley. At least once a month his father went to the several shops there, including the potions shop Mr Malfoy owned.

He walked behind his father further into the shop until Blaise suddenly stopped. Ven looked curiously what had sparked his father's interest this time. Usually when Blaise noticed something, it portended problems to the artefacts owner. This time there wasn't an artefact.

There was a man, taller than Blaise, but more weakly built and thin. He was wearing muggle clothes and no one would have even paid attention on him if they hadn't been where they were. He was just leaving.

"Well, well, well", Blaise said, gaining now the man's attention. "I didn't think I would run into you here, Mr Nott."

The blonde man who had just been addressed turned to look Blaise. He didn't look quite surprised of the sudden meeting, or then he just hid it very well.

"Blaise", he said blankly.

"Theodore." Blaise gave a smirk. "Buying something? Or selling, perhaps?"

"Nothing that should affect you or your dignity in the Auror Office", the man said. His eyes were brown, dark brown, and cold as he talked. Blaise snorted like always when someone highlights the fact he was working for the Ministry of Magic. He was an Auror who had specialized especially in the Death Eater families.

"How peculiar you mention that", Blaise said and glared at Mr Nott. "Isn't your son starting in Hogwarts in few days, too?"

Ven gave a small smile when Mr Nott glanced at him. "Yes", he replied, his cold and dark brown eyes slowly moving back to Blaise. "Indeed he is."

"It's quite a confidence that Draco's son, too, is attending this year", Blaise hummed. Mr Nott glared at him murderously but stayed quiet. "Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, and as far as I know, Rosier, attending Hogwarts. Old Dark Lord must be dancing in his grave", he added with a smirk.

Ven had quickly moved out the way when Theodore Nott had marched out from the shop.

* * *

Alistair had went straight to Flourish and Blotts, the most known bookshop in the Diagon Alley. He wasn't the only Hogwarts student there, the place was full of children with and without their parents, looking for their books. Alistair looked at the list, then up the shelves. Times like this he found it awful he hadn't inherit his father's height.

"Need some help?"

Alistair looked to his right to see the redhead shop assistant. He nodded, smiling politely, and gave the list to the assistant. "You're third today to be looking these things and it's not even ten yet, you know?" the assistant said, giving one book after another to Alistair to hold. "Though all this noise makes me think about my time at Hogwarts."

"Which house were you in?" Alistair asked, positively curious.

"Ravenclaw", the assistant replied with an amused smile. "I couldn't have done better in any other house since I like being surrounded by books." The assistant let out a happy sigh. "That's why I was so glad when I got a job from here. I couldn't afford my living if didn't, though so books are pretty much a bonus." He ruffled his red hair. "I would say I run a little low on money right now."

Alistair gave a smile. He liked the older boy, poor or not. The assistant, Rory by his first name, was eighteen, and he had graduated last year. He liked speaking about Hogwarts and all its secrets to Alistair, and couple times few other students had stopped to listen as well.

"I like potions", Alistair told him when the shop assistant placed _Magical Drafts and Potions_ on top of the pile.

Rory made a face. "Potions? Yuck!" he snorted. "The teacher was horrible! I heard one Gryffindor blew up his cauldron and ended up having blue hair but most of the students already knew his hair changed colours naturally…"

Theodore showed up a little later to hear Alistair laughing with the assistant. He leaned to the shelf and waited patiently as they picked up the rest of books. Theodore was still a little peeved after his untoward rendezvous with Blaise Zabini, his old class mate. No one of the Slytherins had taken the news of Blaise becoming an Auror well. Pansy Parkinson had even thrown a fit and left Zabini uninvited to her and Gregory's wedding. Draco instead…

"Father? Are you feeling ill?" Alistair asked, tilting his head in worry. He was holding a fine pile of books which were waiting to be paid for.

"I'm fine", Theodore said with a small smile. Usually Alistair would have suspected something wasn't right but his enthusiasm over books pushed the thought away.

"Welcome back anytime!" Rory called after them, his teeth showing as he grinned widely when Alistair and Theodore were leaving. "Next year at last!"

"Next to Madam Malkin's", Theodore said outside the bookshop. Alistair nodded. He was now carrying a cauldron full of books, and his wand was hidden under them. "And then", Theodore added with a smirk.

"I'll get an owl!" Alistair exclaimed, gaining few looks from the bypassers.

The next hour was used by trying on a robe after robe but when it was over, Alistair was almost shaking in delight. He repeated the mantra 'I'm going to get an owl' again and again. Theodore decided to wait outside when Alistair went into the shop with pouch full of galleons and sickles.

Alistair's eyes went wide when he saw all the toads, cats, and rats, amongst with the weirdest animals he had ever seen. But what he was really looking for were the owls. Tawny owls, Barn owls, Snowy owls. He smiled widely when the majestic bird in the corner got his attention.

"What kind of owl are you?" he asked, looking curiously at the sleeping creature.

"That, my friend, is a Eurasian Eagle Owl", the shopkeeper said, startling Alistair. "Very difficult to tame, but very loyal if likes its owner. Do you like her?"

"She's beautiful", Alistair whispered.

"And intelligent", the shop keeper snorted. "She listens our conversation right now. Fakes to be sleeping."

Alistair smiled. "What's her name?"

"Iniga", the shopkeeper told, stroking his beard.

"Iniga", Alistair repeated quietly, petting the owl's feathers gently. He let out a silent gasp when the bird leaned to his touch. The shopkeeper smiled knowingly even before Alistair could whisper the magical words. "I'll take her."

Theodore frowned as Alistair walked out the shop, holding a cage where a rather menacing looking owl sat, looking around the alley with her another eye shut.

"You couldn't pick any other owl, could you?" Theodore asked, looking at the owl. Alistair smiled, ignoring his father's tone.

"Iniga was just perfect", he told as the owl let out a horrifying screech. "She's not like any other owl. She likes me." The owl glared at Theodore as if he was some kind of threat to Alistair and screeched again.

"I can see that", the man said with a half-amused and half-annoyed smile when Alistair placed the cage on the ground and gave a treat to the bird. "We should head back home", Theodore reminded his son carefully. "Ana's probably there already."

"Do you think mother will like her?" Alistair asked, his look hopeful.

"Oh, she will love her", Theodore noted dryly.

* * *

It was late when the door to the Ollivanders Wand Shop opened once again. Ven stepped inside the shop behind his father. He knew they were there getting him a wand. Finally, he thought. He had waited for it from the moment his letter had arrived. Maria, his mother, had forbid getting him a wand before his attendance in either Hogwarts or Beauxbatons, as she would have wanted, was sure.

"Welcome to the Ollivanders!" a blonde man greeted them casually. "Ah, Mr Zabini!" he exclaimed upon recognizing Blaise. "I was waiting for you already."

Mr Ollivander had placed several boxes to the table since he had received all possible measurements for choosing a compatible wand in beforehand. He picked one light-looking wand from the bow and handed it to Ven with a bright smile.

"Ash and phoenix feather core, 9 and 2/3 quarter inches", Mr Ollivander said and gave the wand to Ven. Nothing happened and so the man displaced the wand, giving Ven another one. "Cherry and unicorn hair", he said, and again nothing happened when Ven tried to use it.

Blaise had sat down and was now tapping his finger on the table surface. He too had been difficult to find a wand so he knew this would take time. But as the minutes passed the pile of boxes on the table was getting smaller and smaller as Ven was getting more frustrated. There was only three boxes left.

"Maple and dragon heartstring. 11 and half inches. Unyielding", Mr Ollivander said giving the wand to Ven.

Ven winced as the wand vibrated slightly and released swirls in the air. He looked at his father. Blaise nodded and Ven let the grin appear to his face. He had a wand. He swished it, conjuring more swirls which disappeared in few seconds.

"Ah, very good!" Mr Ollivander exclaimed. "The wand chooses its wizard", he added, looking at Ven while receiving the payment of seven galleons from Blaise. "Use it well."

* * *

Meanwhile in Bexley Theodore Nott had gotten a proof that he had been right about his wife once again. Ana Nott had been completely smitten by the grisly owl, and it had been clear that Iniga liked Ana as well. The bird was still sceptic about Theodore, though, but it seemed to be part of their mutual agreement to try to get along.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts", Alistair told his mother, laying on his bed. Ana had helped to bring Iniga's cage upstairs and decorate Alistair's room safe for the owl. She smiled.

"It's only a week away, dear", Ana said gently, placing a small kiss on Alistair's forehead. "Sleep now."

"Goodnight, mother", Alistair said and yawned.

"Goodnight, dear", Ana said, switching the lights off. Alistair looked at the ceiling. The time he would spend in Hogwarts would be the best of his life.


	3. Chapter 3 The Train Ride

Chapter 3. The Train Ride of Chocolate Frogs and New Friends

Ven sat inside the red train at the King's Cross Station with his trunk and an owl cage placed on the seat in front of him. He was alone in the compartment, looking out from the window. He was annoyed of the people he saw. They were busy and noisy, as if the train wasn't going to wait them to get in it. Tabile, the old tawny owl which had belonged to his family for several years, slept in his cage regardless of the train whistling. Ven huffed in annoyance and stared at the Platform 9 ¾.

"What a prat", he snarled when two arguing boys caught his attention. The younger of them looked like he was fighting against the urge to hit the older to wipe a smirk off his face. Ven didn't turn his eyes away until when he had gotten enough of the endearments the parents show to their children. They made him feel uncomfortable and yet he enjoyed watching how parents hugged and kissed their offspring.

The train began moving slowly. It didn't took long when his compartment door was opened. There stood a young boy, probably a first year student like himself, with red trimmed grey eyes and slicked back platinum blonde hair. He reminded Ven of someone.

"I-I'm sorry", he said. "I didn't know this was already taken…" The boy sniffed. "Would you mind if I sat here?" the boy asked, holding his head up and trying to look confident. Ven raised his eyebrow. Sat here with him? He actually wanted to be alone but finally he shrugged and the other boy pulled his trunk to the small compartment and sat on the other end of the seat where Ven sat. The boy gave a slight smile and they sat in silence.

It took a while before neither of them uttered a word.

"I've seen you before", the boy said finally. "You came to our shop few weeks ago with an Auror."

Ven glanced at the boy. "So you're a Malfoy." It wasn't a question. The blonde nodded. So that was the son of Draco Malfoy, Ven thought. No wonder he had looked familiar, the boy was like a mirror image of young Mr Malfoy he had seen in photograph in his father's study room.

Ven gave a grin. "I'm Ven, Ven Zabini."

"Scorpius", the boy said. "Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

"I can't do this", Alistair muttered, his lower lip trembling as he watched the scarlet steam engine from the Platform 9 ¾. Soon it would take him to place where he would stay for the better part of his live. "I can't do this", he repeated more firmly and glanced at his mother.

"It will be fine, dear", Ana reassured him. "And you won't be there alone. You'll get many friends and have fun."

"The school is for studying", Theodore noted dryly, making both his wife and son glance at him.

"Theodore!" Ana groaned and slapped her husband's shoulder disapprovingly. Then she turned back to Alistair and smiled warmly. "It's true that you'd need to study hard. But", she said. "It doesn't mean you can't have fun while studying."

Alistair gave a weak smile. "If you say so", he mumbled, not very sure would he have any fun at all. Before this he had studied in a muggle school and he had many friends there. What if his new classmates and professors won't like him?

"Now let's find you a compartment, shall we?" Ana hummed, interrupting Alistair's thoughts.

Alistair was a lot less eager about him going to Hogwarts than his mother was.

"Remember to write to us", Ana said, with a smile blasted on her face when Alistair was saying his goodbyes to her and Theodore. "I want to know everything about your friends and teachers and..."

"Let him go to the school first", Theodore said to her sternly. "Alistair. Be a good kid", he added.

"I-I'll try", Alistair replied. "Bye, mother. Father."

"Bye, dear!" Ana waved to him. "We'll see you at Christmas!"

Alistair sighed when he at last was in his compartment, sitting alone in silence. The train wouldn't move an inch in next half an hour and his only company, Iniga, had fallen asleep. "At least you can sleep here", Alistair mumbled, picking his copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ from his trunk and started reading.

Alistair startled when his compartment door was roughly pushed open after couple hours of peace. A boy stood there panting and holding tightly a basket where sat the ugliest toad Alistair had ever seen. It stared at him with its big googly eyes. The boy was taller than Alistair and his skin was darker, almost mocha coloured. He awkwardly ran his free hand through his messy dark brown hair and gave a crooked grin.

"Hey, can I sit here?" he asked. "The other compartments are quite full –" He grinned. "– and I think I just made a bunch of enemies."

Alistair just nodded, bemused, and the stranger sat across from him.

The boy flashed yet another grin. "I'm Toby Jones, by the way", he said brightly.

"Alistair Nott", Alistair said, finding it polite to introduce himself as well.

"You're first year, right?" the boy called Toby asked. After receiving another nod from Alistair he beamed. "Cool! Me too!" he exclaimed. Alistair gave him a smile before a loud croak caught his attention. He frowned at the frog in the basket. It still seemed to look at him like he was a giant, tasty-looking fly.

Toby grinned. "His name is Snuffles", he said. "He seems to like you."

Alistair suppressed his wish to grimace. Instead he raised his eyes to meet Toby's.

"What did you do to make enemies?" he asked. He was determined to learn how to not to have those. Having enemies didn't engage his attention.

Toby let out a laugh. "Nothing much", he said. "I just gave them few candies I had bought earlier."

"But isn't that nice thing to do?" Alistair stated, even more curious now.

"It would have been if I haven't bought them from Weasleys'", Toby said.

Alistair nodded. So, joke candies. He had too visited the famous joke shop at the Diagon Alley with his mother. His father had never been a fan of the things they sold there. In his opinion they degrading and immature.

"But they were from Slytherin anyway so no real harm done", Toby added jokingly. Alistair just shrugged. He had nothing against Slytherins. After all, there were many in his family tree.

Toby grinned, looking at Iniga. "Nice owl you have", he said.

"Thanks", Alistair replied.

"If it eats Snuffles, you'll pay for it."

Alistair chuckled, though he wasn't sure was the boy joking or not.

* * *

Ven was surprised how well he got along with the young Malfoy heir. He had decided to try become friends with the blonde the moment he realized who he was but it was happening far more naturally than he had imagined. Scorpius was nothing like the pureblood prats he was used to spend his time with in Italy. Scorpius was polite and intelligent for an eleven year old. Ven actually liked him as an equal to himself.

He snorted. Of course Ven didn't mention Death Eaters to Scorpius, he didn't even ask him why Scorpius had cried before though he had already reasoned that out, and Scorpius had been grateful for not needing to talk about it. Instead they sat in convenient silence and read.

"Is that a good book?" Ven asked after a while, taking a look at the book the blonde was reading.

Scorpius gave a smile. "Quite interesting", he replied, turning the page. "I like Transfiguration. It's fascinating."

There was running at the train corridor. The steps stopped behind their compartment door and it was roughly pulled open.

"Malfoy!"

The boy who had just barked into their compartment huffed loudly and tried to fix his raven hair before glaring at them murderously. His eyes were like blazing emeralds. Ven recognized him to be one of the two boys he had watched earlier. The boy pointed rudely at Scorpius.

"There's no way I'm going to lick your shoes!" he yelled.

Scorpius looked seriously shocked of the ridiculous statement. "Wha-what?" he stammered, looking at the other boy his eyes wide open. After all the insults he had heard that was definitely the uncanniest one. Ven couldn't help it. He burst into laughter just by looking the staring contest between two boys.

The black haired boy turned his gaze at Ven. "What's so funny?" he asked through his teeth so the question sounded more like a hiss.

"You can't seriously believe that he would make you lick his shoes?" Ven snorted. He found it completely hilarious that the boy was saying something like that about Scorpius of all people! The boy's gaze hardened as he glared now at Ven. Ven glared back at him. "And after all it would be polite to introduce oneself when one so rudely comes to someone else's compartment to make ridiculous statements", he added snidely, holding back a smirk.

The boy huffed. "I'm Albus Potter", he said, raising his hands to his hips. "And I've heard from a trustworthy source that Malfoys are pompous Slytherin gits who think they're better than everyone else and they..."

Scorpius looked hurt when he glared at Albus Potter. His lower lip trembled and he was clearly going to cry. Albus was taken aback by the look he was receiving from young Malfoy. The blonde had managed to look like a kicked puppy. A very angry kicked puppy.

"Do you think that's funny?" he hissed quietly, the sound mixing with a sniff. "I'm not and I don't even try to better than anyone else!" He sniffed again. "I know what kind of Malfoys there has been before me but I'm not any of them! I'm Scorpius, not Draco, or Lucius, or anyone else but me! What makes it so hard to understand?!" He was crying now. "I'm not even at Hogwarts and I already want to go back home since people don't give me a chance to show I'm not a Death Eater!"

Albus looked abashed by Scorpius' outburst and so did Ven. Scorpius blow his nose to a silver-lined tissue he had delved from his pocket. Ven sighed. If you took away all politeness and intelligence among with the Malfoy charm Scorpius Malfoy was very much a crybaby.

* * *

Alistair was getting along with Toby rather well. The boy was anything but shy and silent. He enjoyed to talk about Quidditch and everything he already knew about the school. It was actually very interesting. Alistair had of course read about Hogwarts but his father didn't really like talking of his past in any form and his mother was much the same.

Toby grinned widely, opening his chocolate frog package. They had bought large pile of chocolate, cauldron cakes, and other treats from the cartridge. Unlike Toby, Alistair had decided to place most of them into his trunk for later. He knew they wouldn't be allowed to go Hogsmeade before third year so he was saving sweets for some rainy day.

"Who did you get?" Alistair asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks", Toby replied easily, giving the card he had gotten with the chocolate to Alistair for closer looking. "I've got almost the whole Order. Just missing Emmeline Vance and Prewett brothers."

Alistair looked at the pink haired witch who was pictured in the card before giving it back to Toby.

"She was some badass badger", Toby said and put the card into his pocket. "Hufflepuff, I mean", he corrected. "You're not muggle-born so you know about the houses and stuff, right?"

Alistair nodded. "I know."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'll be in Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor. Hopefully in Hufflepuff", Toby said. "My ma and pa were both badgers." He smiled and began opening another frog. "I'll show some real badger pride, too. Make them proud. Oh, Gothel again. I already got her…"

Alistair's face fell and he put aside his box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He hadn't really thought about what house he would be in. After all, Theodore had been a Slytherin but Ana was a Gryffindor to the core. Would he disappoint either of them by getting sorted into a wrong house? Alistair bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't very ambitious, nor was he courageous. He was just plain. He sighed.

Toby gave him a reassuring smile. "You know", he started. "It would be cool to be in the same house together."

"I don't think will I fit in Hufflepuff", Alistair said quietly.

Toby looked bemused by the statement. "Why not?" he asked. Hufflepuff was the most accepting house. If you didn't fit anywhere else, your place would be in Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs were known to be just and loyal and fair… But most of the Death Eaters had been in Slytherin. The Hat would want to put him there.

The compartment door was pushed open. There was a tall girl with shining blonde hair in black school robes. There were Gryffindor's red and gold on her tie and a prefect badge shining in her chest.

"We will arrive soon, so robes on", she said in a slight French accent. The conversation between two boys was forgotten in a hurry.

* * *

Ven was satisfied when Albus had apologized Scorpius and the blonde had stopped crying. The young Potter had decided to stay the rest of the journey with Ven and Scorpius, and the atmosphere in the small compartment had been awkward for a while.

But after all, Albus and Scorpius had realized they have more in common than they had thought. Whereas Scorpius was almost publicly harassed because of his Death Eater heritage and pureblood lineage, Albus was known to be the younger son of the Boy-Who-Lived. Albus' father was known everywhere, everyone knew who Harry Potter, the Head-Auror and defeater of the Dark Lord, was.

"I don't want people to know my name because of my father", Albus spat. "Or because of my brother." Albus had spitefully mentioned his older brother who was constantly making fun of him. "He thinks he's some sort of 'Marauder' because he's named after two of them. _James Sirius_, tsk." Albus crossed his arms. "I'm nothing like him, and I don't even want to be." It had been James who had sent Albus to Scorpius, and he probably found his little joke amusing.

Albus sighed. "My dad, mom, brother… All my family members that I know have been in Gryffindor", he said. "Except dad's godfather's brother. Our house elf Kreacher likes to talk about him. He was a Slytherin", he added. "James said I could, too, get sorted into Slytherin."

"Would it be so bad?" Scorpius asked, seeing the downhearted expression. Ven nodded in agreement.

"I don't know", Albus admitted. "My whole life I've thought Slytherins are gits like James and Uncle Ron say but… I really don't know anymore." He looked at the two other boys in the compartment whose parents were from Slytherin. And they were nice.

Ven instead was confident about getting into Slytherin. He didn't even have such family problems like Albus and Scorpius. His father wasn't known so well outside the Auror office and the few former Death Eater families he kept track of. Or pestered, as Scorpius had put it.

"My father hates it when he comes to our shop", he had said. "He just asks questions he already knows answers and never buys anything."

There was a knock from the door before a fair-haired Gryffindor girl looked into the compartment.

"Dominique!" Albus exclaimed. "You're a prefect!" he added when he saw the badge. The girl smiled brightly at the attention but her expression soured soon.

"Albus", she started. "James told me you left and didn't come back." Albus' smile disappeared as well. "He's worried about you", Dominique said. Albus snorted at the statement. James had only been happy about sending him to make a fool out of himself. Dominique frowned.

"What kind of company you choose to 'ave", she said quietly, glancing at Ven but looking mostly at Scorpius.

That caught Albus' attention from ignoring his cousin. "Don't you dare to say anything bad about my friends", he snarled. Dominique's eyes widened and she pouted.

"Your father isn't going to like zis", she said but Albus smirked.

"Oh really?" he said. "If I remember correctly what my father likes is none of your business."

Dominique gave an offended huff before she turned to leave. "Put your robes on. We'll arrive soon", she stated coolly before continuing to the next compartment.

"So now were your friends?" Ven asked with a smirk. Albus nodded, making Scorpius look like he was going to cry once again.

* * *

Alistair hesitantly left Iniga and his trunk to the train when it arrived the Hogsmeade Station and the students were moving out to the platform. Toby hadn't been worried about his belongings at all. He had merely huffed at Alistair about worrying so much and told him they would be transferred to the castle. It was already late but Alistair was too nervous to be tired.

On the platform was a very tall and broad, more like gigantic, man in an old moleskin overcoat with bushy greying hair and a beard which hid half of his face. He was holding a lantern which was one of the few light sources of the night.

"First years this way!" he called in a rough voice. "This way I say! Oh hey, Al. Yer getting big." Alistair could see three kids talking with the giant man as the group of first years approached the man hesitantly. Toby seemed to be very excited about their ride to Hogwarts and was babbling about it with Alistair when they walked behind the man.

The children walked through a forest path, following the giant man until they reached a dark lake. It was illuminated by the dim moonlight and reflected the Hogwarts castle on the other side of it.

"Boats!" Toby's cry emerged out as he saw small boats by the lake.

"Only four into one!" they heard the bushy bearded man say. "No more or yer gonna swim to the school!"

Toby jumped into a small boat, Alistair following him with a little less enthusiasm. The boat teetered and tottered as it magically moved from the shore to the open lake. It was nauseating. With Alistair and Toby in the same boat was a little round faced girl in hand-me-down robes who hold for her dear life the sides of the boat.

"I heard there's a squid in the lake", she whispered. Toby laughed at her and made the boat sway even more until the girl was almost weeping.

Alistair instead was looking how the walls of Hogwarts were getting closer and closer and…

"Heads down, kids", the man informed and the children ducked their heads to get through the hanging vines that had formed a thick veil in front of a tunnel. It led them into an underground harbour where they got off the boats, some more gracefully than others. One chubby boy with pale face and sandy blonde hair fell over and the man had to lift him up from the freezing water.

Alistair found it difficult to see when they followed the man up a rocky staircase to the castle yard. He glanced up to the double doors where a woman was already waiting them and gulped.

It was now or never.


	4. Chapter 4 The Sorting Ceremony

A/N: I had made a mistake about Minerva McGonagall being the headmistress. She had already retired before 2017 so I'm fixing this error and nominating Ambrosine Blanchard as a new headmistress. Sorry for the inconvenience. (2nd of May 2014)

* * *

Chapter 4. The Sorting Ceremony

On the grand castle doors stood a woman waiting for the first year students. She was wearing elegant dark purple robe and her silvery blonde hair was tied into a partly on a braided bun. There was few strongly visible wrinkles on her forehead due to constant frowning which made her appear older than she probably was. Her nose was pointy and heavily lidded eyes were cold and captious, giving her somewhat arrogant yet tired look. She glanced up at the man with slight disdain which made shivers ran down Ven's back.

"Hagrid", the woman greeted the giant in a high voice. "You took your time."

"Professor Blishwick", the man replied with an uneasy smile. "I... Well, er... A student fell to the lake, and…" He looked down at his boots. "Could I do something ter help here?" he asked.

"I can handle this situation here", the woman said blankly. "You are waited at the Great Hall. Headmistress wanted you to stay for the Sorting. She said those creatures of yours can handle themselves for a while."

Hagrid looked bemused. "Yer right, I'll just... Yea." He looked at Albus. "Get sorted well, will yah, Al?" he said.

Albus nodded and waved to Hagrid as the burly man retreat from the doors to use another entrance as the students moved to the hall. The woman clapped her hands couple times to gain the attention of the whispering first years. They, including Ven who had been whispering with Scorpius, silenced immediately under the cold stare.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor Imelda Blishwick, Head of the House of Slytherin", the woman said. "And I'll be your Potions master till the end of your Hogwarts career."

Scorpius smiled shyly. "She reminds me of my nana", he whispered to Ven and Albus. Albus grinned widely.

"Yeah", he agreed slyly. "If she too looks like something smells reeeally ba-"

Scorpius looked rather shocked and opened his mouth to disagree with Albus but Professor Blishwick had already heard enough of the conversation.

* * *

"Mr Potter!" Professor Blishwick cried out and raised her glowed hands to her hips.

Alistair and Toby turned to look who had made the professor mad so quickly. The addressed boy grinned foolishly, whispering 'oops' to the blonde next to him. The professor didn't look happy.

"Your brother has been a true delight of my evenings, getting at least one detention every month", she said dryly, not amused at all. "I hope you'll behave better than him since I'd prefer not to spend as much time with you."

"Yes ma'am", the boy called Potter said with not so innocent smile.

The Professor huffed and started explaining to the children about the Houses and the many rules Hogwarts had: mostly about house points and house cup, though. Toby frowned. Professor Blishwick seemed to be determined to praise Slytherin over the other houses.

"You'll soon enter the Great Hall where you'll get through the Sorting ceremony", Professor Blishwick explained. "I'll now go see if they're ready to welcome you which I hope since we're late from the schedule." She turned to leave but stayed to add one more sentence. "When I come back I expect you all to behave and look suitable", she said.

The door opened and closed as the Professor left, leaving the students to the hall. The nervous children started quietly to speak to one another. Alistair just stood there silently, looking around and listening curiously the conversations about the sorting around himself. Mostly he concentrated on the conversation between Toby and the chubby boy called Leonard who had fell into the lake earlier. A girl with bushy auburn hair passed them and made a quickly drying spell on Leonard's wet robes on her way to the side where a group of three was chatting.

The boy Professor Blishwick had called Potter was one of them and he was speaking louder than the others.

"My brother is in Gryffindor, which is a part of the reason why I don't want to get into it. Maybe I'll get into Slytherin", he told. The girl crossed her arms.

"Dad said we'll be in Gryffindor", she said. "All Weasleys have been." The boy rolled his eyes. "Even Cousin Dominique", the girl continued. "And she should have been sorted into Ravenclaw. You'll be a Gryffindor."

The Potter boy snorted at the girl. "What about you, Scorpius?" he asked the blonde boy next to him. "Ravenclaw? Slytherin?"

"I hope that", the blonde boy started warily. "I'll get into Slytherin." The girl gasped. "They get to use Potions class between lessons", the blonde told. "Or at least that's what my father said. I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, though. They have a wide range of books in their common room."

"Already thinking about studying?" Potter laughed, making the boy called Scorpius turn red before he started chuckling as well. The girl instead rolled her eyes and mumbled something Alistair couldn't hear because of all other noise.

Alistair looked around the hall and other first year students wondering which of them would end up in same House with him. His gaze met shortly with a darker skinned boy with almond shaped eyes who was standing close to the blonde boy and Potter. He was carefully looking around the first year students as well but he looked like he was choosing someone to hex. Suddenly Alistair caught the boy staring at him. Alistair swallowed and tore himself away from the eye contact when the boy's gaze darkened dangerously. He didn't want to make enemies.

Soon Professor Blishwick came back and demanded absolute silence. The doors opened and the children entered the Great Hall. They walked in a line behind the Professor, trying to keep up with her. Students in all four long tables looked at them, whispering and smiling.

The first year students stood in front of the area where was located the table wherein the eleven professors sat. But more importantly, between the professors and the first year students was a stool, and on that stool was an old, weary wizard's hat.

And then all sudden, the Hat started to sing. Alistair couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He had known about the Sorting Hat, of course, since it wasn't really a secret but he had never heard it would sing.

When the song was over the students and even some of the professors applauded and cheered to it before calming down again. Professor Blishwick smirked, or probably smiled but it was a rather poor attempt, and took a scroll for students to see.

"We'll now sort you into the houses. When I call your name, you come here and let the Hat do its job", she announced, opening the scroll. "Luke Corner!"

A boy with cheeky smile and wavy blond hair walked where Professor Blishwick stood. The Hat was on the stool, completely lifeless. The boy took it, sat down on a stool, put it on his head and the whole school waited.

After a moment of silence, the Hat let out loud cry: "RAVENCLAW!"

Luke Corner got a round of applause from the table on the far right where the students had colours blue and bronze on their ties.

"Lucinda Cross!" was called next and a porcelain doll-like girl danced to the stool and tried the Hat on.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat cried out this time and it was Slytherin students turn to cheer and applaud. Few even whistled as the girl sprinted gracefully to the table of green and silver which was located to the far left.

"Emmett Darcy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Alistair started to hope his turn would never come when Miranda Glocksworth got sorted into Gryffindor. He was scared, more scared than ever, and the pressuring gazes of the other students didn't make him feel any better.

"Mary Hiffgins", Professor Blishwick called, and the round faced girl who had shared the boat with Alistair and Toby stepped forward. The hat soon declared that she belonged into Hufflepuff.

The Holmes twins were the last ones before Toby. Alistair bit the inside of his cheek as the name 'Tobias Jones' was called and held back his breath.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat cried out.

Toby beamed and looked like he was ready to hug Professor Blishwick. He had got sorted into the house he had wanted. Alistair looked around the first year students around himself. There weren't many without sorting anymore but he didn't know any of them. He don't want to end up alone now when he already had one friend at Hogwarts. He was determined he had to get into Hufflepuff.

After Scorpius Malfoy, the blonde boy he had seen earlier, had been sorted into Slytherin Alistair was literally shaking from his head to his toes.

"Alistair Nott!" Professor Blishwick called.

Alistair almost tripped on his own legs on his way to the stool. Professor Blishwick frowned at his clumsiness but didn't say anything. Alistair placed the hat on his head and it almost hid his eyes. 'How is this supposed to work...?' he thought nervously.

_Ah, very well. Mm, yes, witty yet intelligent. Charming._

He startled upon hearing a voice inside his head. 'Mr Hat?' Alistair said his voice sounding unusually whiny as he was hesitated to address the Sorting Hat. He swallowed. He wasn't really sure could the Hat hear him. The Hat hummed something and ignored being addressed at all. _Yes, very interesting indeed. You could do well in Slytherin, or even in Gryffindor... Yes, Gryffindor would be fine as well but in Slytherin..._

'Please, put me into Hufflepuff', Alistair begged internally and held his breath. 'Please, please... I'll work hard. Please...'

_Hufflepuff, eh? People usually don't beg to get into Hufflepuff. Your skills could be well used in any other house as well. With that ambition and braveness..."_

Alistair squeezed his eyes shut. 'Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff...'

_...but if you're sure and ask so nicely I'll put you into... _"...HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

Ven frowned visibly as Alistair Nott made his way to the Hufflepuff table. He had known he had seen those eyes before. In his mind he quickly returned to the afternoon when he had shortly met Mr Nott in the Borgin and Burkes. Yes, those were definitely same eyes but without the coldness. Alistair's eyes were warm, un-Slytherin-like. No wonder he ended up in Hufflepuff.

A girl called Parker was called to the stool next but Ven didn't pay attention on her. Instead his gaze wandered back to the Hufflepuff table where Nott was chatting with another first year student whose name Ven hadn't bothered to commit to his memory.

"Albus Potter!" Professor Blishwick called, wrinkling her nose to the name. Her high-pitched voice rang across the hall and most students whispered heatedly. The atmosphere was awaiting. Albus sat casually on the stool for almost five minutes before the Sorting Hat had made its decision and its cry echoed in the silenced hall.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Loud gasps emerged especially from Gryffindor table. Some professors looked shocked as well but Albus just grinned widely and ran to Slytherin table where he gave a brotherly hug to unsuspecting Scorpius.

The Sorting continued. Sarida Rai was a new Gryffindor and Eliza Redmond became a Ravenclaw. Soon after them Professor Blishwick called the name of the bushy haired girl who had talked with Albus earlier.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat had declared and a group of Gryffindors took Rose Weasley happily to their table. She was immediately followed by Leonard Yale, the clumsy kid who had fell to the lake earlier.

Ven's turn was going to be next. He took a deep breath and marched to the stool as soon as Professor Blishwick had called his name.

* * *

"Ventus Zabini!"

Alistair looked at Ven Zabini, the boy with cold hazel eyes and so very dark hair it could be mistaken for black. He had been the last one standing. He looked so confident when he sat on the stool that Alistair felt even a pang of jealousy. He himself had been completely panic-stricken and out of place it was just plain wrong someone could go there so naturally.

The Sorting Hat declared Ven belonged in Slytherin in the very moment the Hat touched his head. He joined the table of green and silver and sat on the other side of Malfoy where he could see straight to other tables. Since Ven had been the last one, the Sorting Ceremony was over and the Welcoming Feast was about to begin.

The Headmistress, an elder, narrow-faced witch with her plum coloured hair tied to a bun, stood up. Alistair had heard her name earlier: Ambrosine Blanchard had formerly taught Alchemy for at least a decade and she had been nominated for the Head of the School only few years back.

"Welcome!" she said in a clear but slightly slow tone which was nothing like Professor Blishwick's high-pitched whining. Blanchard spoke with a voice full of wisdom and authority. "A new term is starting yet again here in Hogwarts", she said shortly. "We hope you'll enjoy the feast. Thank you."

The food magically appeared to the trays that had seconds ago been empty and the feast started. Students and professors along dug in the piles of chicken legs, ham, potatoes, and cooked peas, various salads and sauces. The new first year Hufflepuffs were immediately taken in by the older ones and Alistair found himself smiling when he listened Toby chatting with couple fourth year Hufflepuffs about Quidditch. The taller of them appeared to be Hufflepuff chaser and Toby was immediately asking him about team's line-up for the upcoming year.

When the desserts had been served and the Feast was over the rest of the food vanished as quickly as it has appeared. The Headmistress stood up again and the hall silenced to listen to her.

"I would have few words before you'll be allowed to retreat to your common rooms", she said. "For the beginning I would like to remind you all that the forest is forbidden from all students." The giant man, Hagrid, shook his head as warning when a boy from the Gryffindor table started to talk to his friends slyly. "Also our Caretaker Clayton wanted to remind that using magic on the corridors is not allowed, and that the western part of fifth floor corridor is under construction."

She made few more announcements and warnings before her voice started to build an edge of annoy. "We have to remind you that girls' dormitories are off limits from the boys. Last year's fiasco is not going to happen again", she said at last. The snickering in the Gryffindor table made Headmistress frown even more than she was already doing.

When the students began to leave the Hall a Hufflepuff girl with a prefect badge on her chest started waving her hands to gain attention.

"Hufflepuff first years, follow me!" she called a smile adorning her face. Her hair that looked a cloud made of wild brown curls. "I'm Wilona Willopun by the way", she added as the Hufflepuffs followed her away from the Hall. "And I'll answer questions if you have any."

Another Hufflepuff prefect, a boy with ink black hair and blue eyes, joined her. He was at least a head taller than the girl. Wilona grinned. "And that's..."

"Oedipus Crane", the boy said in a low, monotone voice and took the lead. "Hufflepuff House resides in the basement."

The group of first years followed their prefects, curiously looking around on the way and asking questions. Especially a short girl with brownish blonde hair and narrow grey-green eyes seemed to have lots of questions which Wilona and Oedipus willingly answered.

After a walk, which felt like a small eternity to Alistair whose stomach was full of caramel pudding, they stopped in front of gigantic barrels.

"Our common room entrance", Oedipus said, pointing at a barrel and took out his wand. "Helga Hufflepuff." He tapped a barrel in a rhythm of the said name and a hidden door opened. Wilona went through the barrel first, first year students following her.

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff common", she said brightly.

The room was decorated with warm earthly colours, pillows and rugs were all black and yellow, the comfy leather sofas made a half circle in front of the fireplace. Plants curled up and down on the walls and ceiling and the room looked inviting and cosy.

"Girls' dormitories are on the right", Wilona told with a smile as the first year Hufflepuff girls, all three of them, looked around the common room in awe. "Your trunks are already in there."

"And boys' dormitories are on the left", Oedipus said plainly to the four young Hufflepuff boys. "This day has been a long one. Go and rest, we'll inform you further tomorrow."

With those words both boys and girls retreated to their dorms. Toby's eyes went wide when they stepped in the room which had a tag 'First Year' on it.

"Cool! Four-poster beds!" he cried out, overjoyed. There was a loud croak. "Snuffles!" Toby exclaimed, snatching the toad from his bed.

"My owl isn't here", Alistair said with a frown on his face when he noticed Iniga was nowhere in the room.

"All owls are taken to the owlery", a chubby boy with short light brown hair said. "I heard it from Crane when we were on the way here. One of the girls asked it." Alistair nodded, distantly remembering Crane talking about pets. "I'm JP", the boy said as an afterthought. "Jeremiah Greenden."

"Alistair Nott", Alistair replied.

"I'm Toby Jones!" Toby exclaimed loudly, wanting to introduce himself as well.

Three boys turned to the fourth boy in their dorm. The dark skinned boy raised his eyebrows before realizing what others wanted him to do. "William Thomas, or Will, if you please", he finally said, already in his pyjamas. He yawned. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you going to sleep now?" Toby asked, sceptically eyeing to other boy.

"Yes", William said. "I'm tired."

Alistair yawned as well, starting to look for nightwear from his trunk. The day had indeed been long and he too wanted to get into bed and get some sleep before their first actual school day.

"Not you too", Toby groaned as he noticed Jeremiah was also pulling covers over his head. "Come on! It's our first night in Hogwarts! You can't sleep!" he desperately cried out, Snuffles croaking in unison. William mumbled something about learning silencing spells.

Alistair repressed a chuckle and closed his curtains, only to hear Toby groan one more time before he went to bed as well.

* * *

In the Slytherin dungeons the new first year snakes weren't sleeping.

"Ha ha, we've got the lake view", Albus joked, looking out from their common room window. The fishes passing by ignored him, as did Ven and Scorpius. The fair-haired prefect who had walked them to the dungeons rolled his eyes.

"You'll get used to it", the prefect boy said. "The breakfast is served from seven to nine. You'll receive your schedules then", he added to the three boys. "Now off to bed."

"Jonathon Fort, you're no fun. You sound like a teacher", Albus snorted. "Where's your inner first year student?"

Fort frowned. "This is my O.W.L.s year", he said, sounding annoyed. "My first year self is in a coma."

Albus reluctantly followed Ven and Scorpius to their dorm. The last one of new Slytherin boys was there already, moving his clothes from his trunk to a wardrobe. He was a bit taller than Scorpius who was the tallest of the three. His very short black hair which stuck up ridiculously from the front but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Um, hello?" Scorpius said hesitantly, Albus comically hiding behind his back. Ven stayed silent.

The boy showed a crooked grin. "Hi."

Scorpius looked immediately relieved when he wasn't addressed rudely. "I'm…"

"I already know your names", the boy said with a smirk. "Scorpius Malfoy. Pleasure to meet the new Slytherin prince." Scorpius turned red and looked away.

The boy looked at Ven. "Ventus Zabini", he said. "I wasn't surprised about you being a Slytherin either", he told, still talking in a polite tone.

Ven grimaced. "It's Ven", he corrected. He disliked his given name greatly. The boy ignored him and stared instead at Albus.

"And Albus Potter", he hummed. "Well that was a shock. I never thought you of all people would have ended up in the snake pit." He laughed. "But nice to meet you anyway. I'm Darius Flint."

When they went to their beds Darius was still delirious about having Albus sleeping in the same dorm with him. He, as well as any other warlock or witch in the Wizarding Britain, knew about the great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived who had defeated the Dark Lord. And now Potter's son was sorted into the same house with him.

"I still can't believe it", he mumbled, a smile blasted on his face. "Albus Potter in Slytherin. What was the Hat thinking?"

Albus snorted. "Actually it wanted to put me into Gryffindor", he admitted. "But I chose otherwise." He was silent for a moment. "All these years I had been scared that I could've been sorted into Slytherin but when the Hat said I could do well in Gryffindor… It just didn't feel right. I chose Slytherin."

Darius whistled. "You chose Slytherin?" he repeated slowly. "Somebody pinch me, this is a bloody weird dream!"

Ven turned around in his bed behind his closed curtains. He heard perfectly as Albus hit Darius with a pillow and how Scorpius breathed peacefully in a bed next to him. These three were going to become like a family to him for the next seven years and he liked the thought but he could feel something was wrong. And he knew exactly what it was.

Alistair Nott was a Hufflepuff.


	5. Chapter 5 Slytherins and Hufflepuffs

Chapter 5. Slytherins and Hufflepuffs

Morning had went perfectly well. Their new Hufflepuff ties had been found at the common room table and Wilona had escorted them to the Great Hall.

At the breakfast the young Hufflepuffs had started to have a conversation which Alistair had not preferred to have yet: families. Many of them were from quite notable wizarding families, and so was Alistair but not in an exactly same way. Toby seemed to love talking especially about his Great Aunt Gwenog who had been a Quidditch player in Holyhead Harpies.

The small girl with shoulder length blondish brown hair and narrow grey-green eyes who had asked the most of the questions during their way to the common room during the previous night smiled proudly and babbled about her family as happily as Toby but for entirely different reasons.

"My dad was one of the smartest Hufflepuffs during the 90s", she told proudly. "He got seven Outstandings in his OWLs." She smiled widely. "I'm proud to be a Macmillan."

Chastity Holmes, the girl next to her who had wavy dark hair till her hips and piercing grey eyes munched her cauldron cake. "But Layla", she started. "That doesn't mean so much."

"Yes it does!" Layla Macmillan argued. "He got a job from the ministry after graduating! And so did my mother for that matter!" She huffed. "What's so great about your parents then?"

Chastity shrugged. "I never said there's something especially 'great' about my parents", she said nonchalantly. "Dad's a journalist at the Daily Prophet." She gave a smile. "I'm not even a pureblood. Actually quite half and half", she told. "Dad's a wizard and mum's a squib. She teaches in a muggle school."

Toby raised his eyebrows. "Cool", he mumbled his mouth full of bacon. "What does she teach?"

"Mathematics", Chastity replied. Toby gave her confused frown. "Arithmancy", Chastity corrected with a snicker.

"Yuck", Toby groaned. "What about yours, Alistair? Your parents?" he asked.

Alistair sipped his pumpkin juice before answering. "My mother works at the ministry, too", he told, gaining a wide grin from Layla. "My father doesn't actually work. But he reads a lot."

"Why he doesn't work?" William asked, taking part in the conversation for the first time. Jeremiah who sat next to him looked curious as well. Alistair held back a sudden nervousness he was feeling.

"He... He doesn't like being around a people. Not for the most of the time anyway", he replied. It was the truth. Theodore disliked crowds and preferred staying home. He had been the one of his parents who had stayed home after Alistair had been born because Ana had her job in the Ministry.

Layla held her chin, looking rather thoughtful as she observed Alistair.

"Your last name? What was it again? Nott, right?" she asked when a group Slytherins bypassed them. Alistair recognized Potter and Malfoy, followed by few other Slytherins from their year. What caught his eye was Ven Zabini's blank gaze when he spoke suddenly, making the group halt.

"His father was not a Death Eater", he said and Layla flinched visibly. "That's what you were planning to ask anyway. From a Death Eater family, yes, but his grandfather was the last one." Alistair felt almost grateful for the young Slytherin's words but the warm feeling deceased as soon as Zabini opened his mouth again. "A Hufflepuff wimp like him wouldn't even been considered as a Death Eater."

* * *

Ven partly regretted what he had just said when the dark haired boy who was sitting next to Nott stood up and glared at him angrily.

"Take that back!" the boy exclaimed. He was furious. "He's not a wimp! Not any of us Hufflepuffs are!"

"Is that the loyalty you Hufflepuff wimps are known of?" Ven stated and two girls stood up as well, the one who he had heard talking earlier was mumbling now in anger. Scorpius placed his hand on Ven's shoulder, wordlessly stopping him from saying anything else. Instead Ven just settled for smirking to the Hufflepuffs as the group of Slytherins walked away.

"What were you thinking?" Scorpius hissed when they were out from Hufflepuffs' hearing range. He had made clear he disliked mentioning Death Eaters and now he looked like Ven had crossed an invisible line. He received no answer. "Don't provoke them", Scorpius added when Ven turned to glance Alistair.

Albus nodded as they sat down to their table. "Yeah, we already have a reputation", he said with a smirk. "Slytherins are known for pestering Gryffindors, leave the Puffs alone."

"Albus!" Scorpius scoffed. "But really, Ven", he said, frowning lightly. "Just don't."

Ven gave a sigh and nodded but just to please Scorpius. He wasn't promising anything.

* * *

Alistair had held his breath for most of the charade and was still a little out of breath. Neither had he any longer had appetite for the delicious breakfast. He was baffled, and most of his fellow Hufflepuffs were staring at him. Mary Hiffgins, the small, round faced girl gave a cough.

"My parents are both muggles", she told quietly, drawing the attention to herself. "They're shoemakers. I'm only magical in my family." She looked embarrassed of her parents. "We can't decide what kind of family we're born", she said. "It only matters who we are."

She smiled at Alistair and he immediately felt better. He smiled back at the girl. He definitely liked Mary's personality. Layla instead looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry", she said. "I've just read and heard so much about the war and I was sure I had heard your name. I didn't know about your... You know. I thought your family was fighting on our side."

"My mother was but she was sent home before the final fight", Alistair said quietly. "My father didn't take part."

"Well the war is over anyway", Toby said, feeling annoyed of the negative change in the atmosphere. He gave a grin. "All we have to worry is..."

"Being late from my Defence class", said a slightly curt voice.

The Hufflepuff juniors looked up at the man who shook his head disapprovingly. Professor Prosper was tall and a little lanky, almost 50 years old man who was going to teach them the Defence Against the Dark Arts. He has dark brown curls, too long since they almost hid his cold eyes, and a messy stubble on his chin and cheeks. In addition to that he smelled slightly like firewhisky.

"Hurry up now", he said. "No points taken since it's your first actual day here. Next time I may not be as gracious."

Hufflepuffs shared only few classes with other houses and those classes were Potions (with Ravenclaws), Herbology (with Gryffindors), and Transfiguration (with Slytherins). They didn't share their DADA class which was a relief for Alistair since he didn't want to socialize with other Houses, especially not with Slytherins, not after what had happened at the breakfast.

'I can't believe the Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin', Alistair groaned as Layla and William gained points for them. Professor Prosper was being a very snarky towards his new students and asked especially difficult questions from them, making it clear which families had started teaching defence to their kids at early age. Professor Prosper seemed delighted of their knowledge but when he asked a question from Alistair and the boy didn't know answer he his brow furrowed.

"Seems like that all descendants aren't gifted in dark arts or defending oneself against them", he said. Alistair wanted the floor to swallow himself.

After Professor Prosper had released them Layla was fuming.

"I can't believe a teacher could be such a jerk!" she exclaimed. Alistair wasn't sure was Layla mad because Professor Prosper had pointed out Alistair's Death Eater heritage or because the professor had taken points when he hadn't known an answer to a simple question. She wailed also about not knowing the answer to a question about banshees when she walked with Toby, Alistair, and Chastity to the fourth floor where their History of Magic class was. "He was… rude!" Layla added.

"Yes, he was", Alistair said quietly.

* * *

Ven gave a pleased smirk when Filius Flitwick, the old and tiny Charms professor with whiny voice, walked towards the table where he was sitting with Scorpius. The Malfoy heir had just proved himself to be quite competent in wand-lightning charm, succeeding on his first and only try.

"Marvellous, Mr Malfoy!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed and clapped his hands. "Ten points to Slytherin!"

Albus who was sitting behind them with Darius snorted. "Show-off", he mumbled but it was clear he was grinning. They had spent the most of the class by learning magical theory of charms but when Professor Flitwick had asked someone to volunteer to try a simple _Lumos_ Scorpius had raised his hand immediately.

"'Ten points to Slytherin'!" Albus mimicked Professor Flitwick's voice in the corridor when the class was over for the Slytherin first years. "Great job, Scorp. Gaining points for us since the very first day", he hummed. "I'll do my best to lose all the points they give to you. Then we're even."

"Please don't", Scorpius sighed, clutching his school back though he knew Albus was joking. He had gained another ten points for pronouncing correctly few advanced spells. Though Scorpius hadn't even tried using them, Albus was sure he would have succeeded.

Darius snickered. "We have Defence next", he said. "They say Professor Prosper knows a great deal about some nasty curses."

None of them paid attention on the Hufflepuffs who walked pass them.

* * *

The week continued slowly and Toby was already fed up with their schedule since there wasn't his favourite class, flying, before next Wednesday.

"What do we have next?" Toby asked and Layla, who knew their schedule by heart, grinned happily.

"Herbology", she said. "I've waited for this since the school started!"

Alistair raised his brows and Toby shrugged. Layla was known to wait for the first lessons of every subject but she hadn't been this excited since Professor Flitwick had praised the way she had swished her wand. She wasn't even bothered they were going to share their class with Gryffindors.

Professor Neville Longbottom took the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors in the greenhouse 1 with a warm smile. His clothes were worn and dirty from mould and fallen leaves but it seemed not to worry him, and by far he was the youngest teacher Alistair had confronted in Hogwarts. He was sure the professor wasn't even forty yet. Layla was almost jumping up and down. Professor greeted her with a nod before making sure that all first year students from two houses had made it in his class.

"I know you're here, Layla", he said. "You can lower your hand. And thank your father in your next letter."

"My dad's close friends with the Professor", Layla whispered to Chastity when Professor Longbottom called the names of two Gryffindor boys.

"Alistair Nott?" Professor called and Alistair hesitantly raised his hand. Most professors looked at him oddly – his father was a Slytherin and grandfather was a Death Eater. Professor Longbottom just smiled encouragingly when he noticed how nervous Alistair was.

"Your father helped me with potions a lot during fifth year", he said, making Alistair's eyes widen. "Nothing to be ashamed."

"But you were in Gryffindor, right?" Rose Weasley, the auburn haired Gryffindor, interrupted curiously. "With my parents."

"Yes, I were", the Professor said with a smile warm enough to melt even Professor Blishwick's heart. "But our Potions master paired me up with Mr Nott once since I needed more help than the others", he continued. "Mr Nott was one of the class's best students."

Alistair smiled, turning bright red. That was the first time anyone in the school had spoken about his parents kindly. He immediately liked Professor Longbottom more than the other professors and was determined to mention the man in his next letter to home. The Professor spoke fondly about Rose and William's parents as well since they had been in Gryffindor in a same year with him. Though it was clear that no matter who one's parents were Professor Longbottom didn't favour anyone, or on the contrary he didn't discriminate any of his students which made him one of the best professors in the school in many students' opinion.

* * *

It was the fourth night of the term and weekend was approaching. Ven bit the quill. He tried to concentrate on the letter he was supposed to write to his father. Albus instead was determined to finally catch a glimpse of the Giant Squid. He was sitting in front of the room's biggest window an intent look in his eyes. Scorpius read the book he had started few days earlier in the train and Darius had sneaked out the common room with few older Slytherin's he knew.

No one of them was bothering Ven at the moment. It was their Transfiguration class what made it difficult for him to concentrate. Not old Professor Norwood's attitude against the Slytherin and his annoying way to praise the Gryffindors. After all, he was the Head of Gryffindor house. He wasn't the reason.

Slytherins had transfiguration with _Hufflepuffs_. That meant Ven couldn't concentrate only on studying. No. He had to keep his eye on Alistair Nott. That Hufflepuff was the main point he was writing to his father, the whole Nott family was. Ven was supposed to watch over the possible will-be Death Eaters. His father, Blaise, had asked him to do so. Malfoy, Rosier, and Goyle were easy – Scorpius was his friend so he had his eye on the Malfoy all the time, Acacia Rosier was in the same year with him and neither her or third year student Sophia Goyle had raised his doubts. But Nott was the problem.

Ven dropped a drop of ink on the parchment. Did he really have to deal with a Hufflepuff prat? Nott seemed a way more harmless than the mischief making Potter he was dealing with daily. His father was going to have a lot explaining to do.

* * *

Alistair was sitting on a couch in their common room after a rather long day. He hated to criticize the professors and their teaching but Professor Binns' lessons were the dullest ones he had ever attended either in Hogwarts or in muggle world where he had studied earlier. What made Alistair even more frustrated was Professor Prosper's class where they went through The Second Wizarding War over and over again.

It was nearing the curfew but Toby and Layla, who had become Alistair's best friends during the first days, were watching Hufflepuff Quidditch team's practices. Alistair had chosen to stay behind because he wasn't that eager about the game. He wasn't alone in the common room, though.

Chastity, the grey-eyed girl with long dark hair and a maniac laugh, was sitting on an arm chair on the other side of the room. She watched as William, the dark skinned boy who had Indian ancestry from his mother's side, drew something in one of his many sketchbook. Chastity hummed some muggle song Alistair couldn't recognize. He didn't even try though. He was too interested in the letter he was writing to his mother.

When it was almost ready Toby was already back and he was babbling about Quidditch to Chastity and William. Though William didn't seem to be interested at all.

"I prefer football", he said firmly and closed the sketchbook. Toby gasped, a shocked expression on his face. Alistair chuckled slightly, adding one last sentence to his letter. _I miss you mother._


	6. Chapter 6 Girls of All Kinds

Chapter 6. Girls of All Kinds

Ven loved the Astronomy lessons, and Professor Sinistra was definitely his favourite teacher in all Hogwarts. It were the mornings after Astronomy lessons which caused pain, especially to Scorpius and Ven. Albus whined and wailed about not getting enough sleep at the breakfast, slept through the History of Magic class, and was his overly cheery self during the lunch again. Darius was the only one who found the whole routine amusing.

"Malfoy, borrow me your notes", Darius pleaded at the lunch after falling asleep during Professor Binns' lesson as well. "We got an essay to write. Help your mate in distress."

Scorpius snorted. "No way", he said sternly with a grimace. "Stop sneaking out the dorm at night and maybe you don't need to sleep in the class. I don't borrow my notes."

"But you borrow them to Potter!" Darius exclaimed.

"He stoles them from my bag", Scorpius explained patiently. "There's a difference."

Darius groaned and let his bed hit the table. Albus grinned at him from the other side of the table and poked his shoulder.

"I'm going to eat your share of bacon", he cooed and took Darius' plate, making the other boy raise his head and glare Albus murderously. "Just kidding", Albus said quickly and gave the plate back. "And you can borrow my notes since I've copied them from Scorp", he added.

Ven rolled his eyes and continued correcting his Charms homework. Darius instead began thanking Albus over and over again until the lunch was over and they were in Professor Prosper's class where they were separated to the different sides of the class.

* * *

Alistair was grinning from ear to ear when the owls arrived one morning at the breakfast and he could see Iniga among them. He finally received a letter from his mother. Alistair petted Iniga's ruffled feathers and offered her a piece of toast before she flew away with other owls. Alistair giggled when he read what Ana had written about his father's reaction to Professor Longbottom's words. Theodore had sulked the rest of the day and mumbled something about his worst Potions grade ever and a ruined cauldron.

He wasn't even bothered by Professor Blishwick's whiny and high-pitched speech about the bezoar's importance in curing the most common poisons during their class after lunch. Instead he was thinking about the next Herbology lesson. Professor Longbottom had promised they would study about the Devil's Snare. That would be far more interesting.

Mary nudged Alistair's side hastily just before Professor Blishwick noticed Alistair hadn't been listening to her teaching.

"Mr Nott, are you paying attention?" she asked sharply. Few Ravenclaws snickered.

"I am, Professor", Alistair said quickly. "…what was the question?" he asked, smiling unsurely.

Professor Blishwick looked like she was going to explode. Her face turned all red and she breathed sharply through her nose, making her strongly resemble a fire breathing dragon.

"We were discussing the effects of adding powdered bezoar into a calming draught alongside chrysanthemum and aconite", she said snidely. "What would that made the draught?"

Alistair bit his lip. Powdered bezoar counters the poisonous effects making the common calming draught non-poisonous but chrysanthemum and aconite... He had either read or heard about chrysanthemum and aconite but it had definitely not been in the Potions textbook.

"It would make it a powerful but not lethal poison", Alistair replied suddenly. "Because the bezoar is added alongside with chrysanthemum and aconite. Aconite is known to be an ingredient in many poisons and chrysanthemum is added to increase the toxicity. The powdered bezoar instead decreases the toxicity back to the level of asphyxia." He smiled. "That makes the common calming draught an Apparent Death potion."

Professor Blishwick looked very sour. "Yes", she said slowly. "10 points to Hufflepuff. And if you please", she added. "Mr Nott, pay more attention during my classes."

"Yes, Professor", Alistair said with a small smile.

Toby and Layla who worked together in potions and sat in front of Alistair and Mary were both very curious how Alistair had known the answer to Professor Blishwick's question. Toby especially.

"How did you know the answer?" he asked, still a little dumbfounded but smiling widely nevertheless.

"Herbology", Alistair replied. "Chrysanthemum and aconite were both mentioned when we were talking about poisonous plants."

"That must be the only class you actually pay attention", Toby said with a grimace. He instead disliked herbology and hated having mould under his fingernails. Not to mention he seemed to be quite allergic to pollen. Chastity, who had joined them in the corridor, snickered.

"But did you see the looks on Ravenclaws' faces?" she laughed. "Hilarious!"

* * *

Slytherins and Gryffindors were known to hate one another. It had been like that for hundreds of years. But of course there had to be few exceptions.

"I got 92 percent right", Scorpius said, showing his Charms test to the familiar Gryffindor girl. Ven snorted. The girl was Albus' cousin, and for some reason she came to spend time with the Slytherins once in a while. First it had been Albus who had asked her to hang out with the snakes but later she had stopped to talk with them even when Albus was nowhere near.

"I beat you again", Rose said proudly and smiled. "98 percent."

"I need to try harder next time", Scorpius replied easily. "Then we'll see."

"I'm looking forward to it", Rose hummed and strutted back to where her fellow Gryffindor girls were waiting for her.

The rest of the Gryffindor first year girls never came close to Slytherins even though Ven could clearly see and hear them whispering about them. The Indian girl, Rai or something, blushed furiously every time she saw Ven even glancing that way.

"Did the Weaslette beat you again, Scorpius?" Rosier said with grimace on her face when she arrived at the spot after the Gryffindors had left. "You're embarrassing us", she snorted.

Scorpius glanced at the raven spitefully but kept himself in check and rolled the exam, putting it bag to his bag. Scorpius disliked the Slytherin girl as much as Ven did. Cross, the other Slytherin girl who tagged along with Rosier, wrinkled her nose and silently judged Scorpius and Ven for hanging around with girls like Rose Weasley.

"I expected more from you", Rosier said and strutted away, Cross following her.

Girls were on Ven's top five of the most annoying things at Hogwarts. All they did was thinking they were better than boys and act like the school belonged to them. Though Rose was tolerable, and the Slytherin prefect Larissa Lament manageable, and Professors Sinistra and Blishwick both were exceptional teachers to be women there was no such thing Ven would have loathed more. Ven hated girls.

* * *

In the evening of Thursday, Toby was overexcited.

"We're going to fly today!" he laughed, running around the common room and jumping on the sofas. Layla couldn't held back her smile. She loved flying almost as much as Toby but she didn't let it show as easily. They were both huge Quidditch fans and supported even same team, Falmouth Falcons. Of course Toby loved Holyhead Harpies, too, and had a poster of their chaser Morag McDougal stamped next to his bed but it would have been embarrassing for him to support an all-girls team in public.

Even all the homework Professor Flitwick had given to them hadn't been enough to wash the grin off Toby's face when they had waited with the Ravenclaw first years for their teacher.

Alistair was nervous. He had never flown before because he lived in the muggle world where flying with brooms in public wasn't allowed but for his luck Mary and Jeremiah hadn't ever flown either. William instead said he had tried it few times but disliked it and preferred staying his feet on the ground. Chastity who was usually talking all the time was unusually quiet about flying.

Luke Corner, a blonde Ravenclaw, chatted with two other boys in his class.

"I bet someone will drop from the broom", he remarked snidely and Alistair felt immediately relieved when he noticed they weren't talking about him.

A little further away from other Ravenclaws was a blankly staring boy with dark wavy hair. He was pale and looked like he didn't get enough sleep. But there was something in his pointy nose and grey eyes reminded Alistair of someone he knew. If he smiles he would look just like… Oh.

Chastity was breathing in long breaths to contain her anger. Luke's grin widened when the boy didn't pay any attention on his remarks.

"What's wrong, squib boy?" Luke asked. "Scared that they'll send you back home to your squib mother when you can't fly a broom?"

That was when Chastity snapped. He marched straight to Luke, her usually warm eyes being cold as ice. She drew her wand and pointed Luke's chin with it.

"Care to repeat that?" she snarled, tilting her head dangerously.

"Repeat what?" Luke asked haughtily. "That his mother is a squ...?"

Before Luke couldn't react to Chastity's shriek he was on the ground, holding his face where several horrible boils had appeared. Chastity huffed.

"That's true", she said. "Our mother is a squib. But that doesn't mean you could use it as an insult on my brother."

Luke's eyes widened as if he had just realized he had gotten hexed by the sister of the boy he was bullying a moment ago. That was when Madam Hooch, an elderly witch who was supposed to teach them how to fly, appeared and inquired what had just happened.

"She hexed me!" Luke cried out, trying to hide his face from the teacher and other students.

"He deserved it", Chastity said and raised her head. "You can take points from me, or even give me detention. I'm fine with it."

Alistair had to admit Chastity was brave. Why wasn't she in Gryffindor?

"Miss Holmes", Madam Hooch said strictly. "20 points from Hufflepuff." Chastity glanced at Luke but the boy wasn't in the mood to even smirk at her. "I'll now take Mr Corner to the hospital wing", Hooch added. The rest of Ravenclaws were silent when Luke was escorted back to castle, not being allowed to follow.

Chastity walked to her brother and sighed. "You can't let people bully you, Claude", she whispered. The boy nodded warily. Chastity gave a smile before glaring at the two other Ravenclaw boys. "If I ever see or hear anyone insulting Claude I'll hex without a warning, you hear me!"

Luke Corner didn't come back with Madam Hooch and the class finally started. Alistair was pretty proud of himself when he got his broom up on his third try. Toby and Layla both knew how to sit correctly but Emmett Darcy from Ravenclaw was the first one in the air. Claude, who had been too afraid to talk, had summoned his broom up wordlessly and Madam Hooch had given 50 points to Ravenclaw just for that. When the class was over Toby was already waiting for their next one when they would be allowed to actually fly and not just hover three feet from the ground.

"Does your brother talk at all?" Mary asked from Chastity as they walked back to the castle.

Chastity scoffed at her. "Of course he does!" she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "When we're alone it's hard to make him shut up. He's just shy."


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas Holidays

Chapter 7. Christmas Holidays

Three months had passed since the start of the term. The Halloween Feast and Hufflepuff's victory over Ravenclaw in their first match of the year had kept the spirits high in the Hufflepuff common room for days. Alistair enjoyed his time with his new friends. He had been having the best time of his life and he had gotten very close with his fellow Hufflepuffs, noticing how they were acting like a very odd family. Toby was like a father, he had strong leader abilities and a great sense of humour where Layla instead was a strict mother with her intelligence and sharp comments. William with his artistic abilities and quiet demeanour was like a kind younger brother as Chastity was like a careless older sister with her laidback attitude. Jeremiah with his observance about his surroundings and Mary with her calm and thoughtful nature were like uncle and aunt to him. He smiled often at the mental image, though he never told about it to any of his friends.

But in the addition to all good things there were always the Transfiguration lessons, the only class Hufflepuffs shared with Slytherins. And now Alistair could clearly see why they were so disliked. During those lessons Albus Potter, who seemed to hate every professor who compared him to his older brother James, used his time to pester everyone around himself but that considered mostly only his best friend Scorpius Malfoy which instead made the Potter actually quite tolerable for the rest of the class.

Alistair had always thought it would be hard to Scorpius Malfoy because he was much known for his father who had been an actual Death Eater where Alistair's father was only related to one. But no one ever seemed to even try to pick on Scorpius when he was with Albus since the younger Potter brother was known for his temper and some nasty jinxes first year students usually didn't know. However, even with his family's reputation as vain and arrogant pure-blood elitists nobody ever saw Malfoy doing or saying anything bad. Of Slytherins he was the easiest to deal with.

The first year Slytherin girls instead were just plain mean. The doll-like blonde with corkscrew curls who smirked like a maniac when no professor could see and smiled innocently when they did. She had showed to be an excellent user of Tripping Jinx which she more than regularly used on less popular girls. The shorter, raven haired girl who often accompanied the blonde preferred verbally abusing others. Mary had even started crying when she had commented her old robes.

Still, Ven Zabini was the worst in Alistair's opinion. Calling him a wimp during the first week had led to some sort of mutual hatred and Zabini seemed to point out every mistake he made and glare at him threateningly. It all made Alistair feel uneasy.

Toby advised Alistair to ignore Zabini. "You're better than him anyway", he said. Alistair sighed. That was only partly true since Zabini's grade in last essay had been better than his. It had been the class' best. And it had made the Slytherin smugly. More smugly than he usually was.

* * *

Studying hadn't really turned any better after Ven had received a letter from his father. Blaise had still been determined about his son keeping eye on the possible will-be Death Eaters. According to what he wrote there still was some underground Death Eater activity and he was part of the squad examining their trails. Albus' words supported the theory.

"My dad says there's been few marks about them", he had said with a shrug. "But as I said, only few. They probably don't have real leader so they won't do anything special. And they'll get caught soon anyway if Aurors are already tracking them down."

And Ven had agreed with that. Instead his opinion about his father's attempt to find Death Eaters from among the students of Hogwarts was ridiculous. 'And even if Malfoy, Rosier, or even Nott will later become Death Eaters they probably won't even consider that opinion at the age of eleven', Ven thought, glancing at the table where few Hufflepuffs were trying to turn mice into snuffboxes. Nott was one of them.

Ven snorted and went to take a closer look when it seemed like the Hufflepuff had actually succeeded. He gave a smirk when he saw the box.

"It still has whiskers", Ven said, gaining glares from the Hufflepuffs. Nott flushed bright red and looked away. Jones, who seemed to be attached to Nott from the hip, stood up.

"As if you could do any better!" he snarled.

"I could", Ven said and gave an amused smirk. "And I can." He waved his wand and said the incantation to transfigure the mouse that had been firstly transfigured by Nott. The whiskers were long gone and silver snuffbox had appeared to the table. "See?" Ven said. Jones snarled at him and held out his wand.

"What's going on here?" Professor Norwood asked, noticing the tension between his students.

"I just show the Hufflepuffs here how to transfigure correctly", Ven said, raising his eyebrow. "Is that forbidden, Professor?"

Professor Norwood's eyes flickered to the snuffbox at the table and then back to his students.

"No, no it's not. Well done, Mr Zabini", Professor Norwood said and nodded contentedly. "Yes, 10 points to Slytherin. Mr Jones, sit down please."

Ven smirked as Jones reluctantly withdraw his wand and sat down.

* * *

In the beginning of December the lake at Hogwarts grounds had frozen over and many students were planning to go back their homes for Christmas. Ana and Theodore were both expecting Alistair to come home but when Alistair had heard Mary was being only of the first year Hufflepuffs to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays and he immediately considered staying at school.

Mary's parents were muggles, and they were going to spend the Christmas with their non-magical relatives and had asked Mary to stay at school. Mary had smiled at Alistair when he had asked should he stay at Hogwarts with her.

"No, I'll be fine. I already asked Wilona to help me with Astronomy during the holiday since I'm not very good at it", she had said with a smile. "And it's not a long time. Don't worry."

And so the Christmas holidays came and before Alistair had even realized he was on his way back home with Toby and Layla. His parents were waiting for him at the King's Cross Station. Layla and Toby's parents were there too and so the three children left to their own ways. Before taking a taxi Alistair saw from the corner of his eye Chastity with her twin brother Claude. They were hugging a widely smiling woman. Their mother, Alistair guessed. His thoughts wandered back to Hogwarts where Mary would spend his holiday alone. He made a note to himself to spend at least a letter to her later.

* * *

"And tell me, Tabby, when did exactly my parents left and where?" Ven asked from the house elf who had collected him from the station when arriving the seemingly empty manor. The house elf, from head to toes covered in liver spots and only a lavender pillowcase with pink flowers on, hid her big, wet, mud-coloured eyes when addressed. She drooped her head instead of looking Ven in the eye and avoided the question.

"Master Zabini said he had to go to work yesterday night. He said young Master is old enough to handle being in charge of the manor for few days", Tabby explained carefully and finally looked up. "Is young Master mad at Tabby?"

Ven huffed and took a place from the grand sofa in the Zabini manor living room. "I'm not mad at you, Tabby", he sighed, rubbing his temples. "What about my mother?"

"Mistress hasn't been around for the past two months", the elf said and looked guilty. "Mistress went back to Italy, that's all what Tabby knows."

"So, they're finally divorcing", Ven snorted. He had been expecting that for the past few years. It had been only a matter of time before his mother would have moved away.

"Young Master can't be so sure about it", Tabby said sadly. "Mistress may still come back."

Ven gave a small smile to the elf even though they both knew Maria Amell was never coming back. She was never again going to sit at the library the whole day and complain how horrible Earl Grey tea tasted. She was never again going to sing outside at the field when the weather reminded her of Italian spring. She would never again even try acting all motherly. And it hurted.

"Tabby", Ven started. His voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes, young Master?" the house elf asked. "Tabby will do anything Master wants."

"Would you read something to me?"

* * *

Theodore's expression soured immediately when Alistair mentioned Professor Longbottom in the Nott kitchen the morning before Christmas Eve.

"He said you were the master of silent treatment", Alistair said, drinking cocoa Ana had made for him. In his opinion it was funny to hear what kind of boy his father had been since Theodore didn't like talking about himself, nor had he stayed in contact with his old class mates so Alistair hadn't even had a way to get information. Ana instead had met his father when Theodore was on his eight year. She instead had been on her third year, and they kept being contact in school mostly by letters because Theodore didn't want Ana to get too involved in Slytherins.

"I wasn't", Theodore said slowly and lowered the newspaper. "I just wasn't very interested in mentoring the class's worst student."

Alistair would have stood up for his favourite teacher but he knew his father's words to be true. Professor Longbottom had said it himself, too.

Ana tried to lighten the mood. "What's your favourite class in Hogwarts, dear?" she asked Alistair and smiled brightly.

"Herbology", Alistair replied immediately and his father looked like he had eaten a bunch of lemons. "But I like potions, too", he added quickly. "I just don't like Professor Blishwick. She hates everyone."

After that Theodore had spent most of the time in his study while Alistair helped his mother with Christmas decorations and cooking. Alistair had sent presents and letters for all his classmates and gotten even few back. He had been especially happy when Layla had sent him a book _Guide to Healer's Herbology - Poisonous herbs and antidotes_, and he made sure to not read it when his father could see.

* * *

Blaise didn't return home for the Christmas Day. He had explained in a letter that they had gotten an anonymous tip from Scotland that a small group of Neo Death Eaters was hiding in Aberdeen. Ven understood the reason but spending Christmas alone hadn't even crossed his mind when he had left Hogwarts. Tabby, of course, did her best by keeping company and making delicious Christmas dinner, only this time it was served only for one.

"Does young Master want Tabby to fetch something from his room?" the house elf intrigued softly.

Ven shook his head. "No." He barely left the living room and Tabby was okay with it.

"Tabby will go wash dishes", the elf said. "Young Master will call Tabby if he needs something?" She apparated with a loud crack after receiving a slight nod. Ven sighed.

There were only eight days left until the holiday would be over.

* * *

The rest of the holiday went quietly in Bexley as Alistair concentrated on his homework and got ready to return back to Hogwarts. He had planned to meet Toby at the station and Ana had been very keen to meet her son's friend.

"Hullo, 'Listair!" Toby exclaimed and waved his hands frantically until Alistair and his mother had reached him at the Platform 9 3/4. "Hullo, Mrs N", he added.

"Hello, Tobias", Ana answered politely. "How was your holiday?"

"Noisy", Toby said with a shrug. "We had an all-family Christmas at my Aunt Gwenog's house. And I got a broom from her, too! I was planning to bring it over but then my ma reminded that first year students can't bring their owns so I decided I'll wait till my second year when I can try to get into our House's team!"

Ana Nott looked at the babbling boy, positively amused. "That's nice", she said with a nod.

Alistair smiled. "You can go, mother", he said. "I'll be fine with Toby. I'll write to you when I get back to Hogwarts."

"I know, I know", Ana hummed, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Oh, before I forgot, Mrs N!" Toby started eagerly. "My birthday is in July so could Alistair come to our place in Holyhead for a week or so during the summer? My ma said I better ask soon."

"Why not?" Ana said with a confused half-smile and Toby grinned from ear to ear.

The train pipe whistled, signalling to the students the train was leaving soon.

"Thanks Mrs N!" Toby exclaimed, climbing in the train.

"Bye, mother!" Alistair continued, pulling his trunk behind himself as he followed Toby. "See you in the summer!"

Ana waved at him. "Love you, dear!"

"Love you, too!" Alistair replied. Everything was going to be just perfect.


	8. Chapter 8 February Revelations

Chapter 8. February Revelations

The last thing Ven had wanted was to act any different from how he had acted before leaving Hogwarts a few weeks ago. True, he had had the worst Christmas of eleven years but that didn't mean he wanted to tell anyone anything about his mother leaving for good and his father not being home during Christmas. That could have been easy if one hadn't been friends with Scorpius Malfoy who was the first to notice the difference.

"Is everything alright?" Scorpius asked Ven when returning to Hogwarts. "You've been quiet, quieter than usually."

"I'm just fine", Ven replied shortly. He dug an old leather-bound book from his bag. "Thanks for the book you borrowed", he added, returning a brick-sized tome about the persecution of witches in the 18th century.

Scorpius frowned. "You finished it already?" he asked. "Really?"

Ven shrugged. "I had time", he said. That he had had. He had finished his homework in couple days and began reading books he wasn't truly interested in. Like about muggle-architecture which Maria had been fascinated by. Their library was full of those.

On their way to the Slytherin dungeons a familiar voice called them.

"Scorp! Zabini!" Albus called before catching up with the other boys. A wide smile was blasted on his face. He was wearing a bright green jumper with a red capital A on it. "Happy New Year!" he said.

"Happy New Year, Al", Scorpius replied with a smile.

"What's with the jumper?" Ven asked, positively amused by the piece of fabric.

"My grandma made it", Albus said. "I get one every Christmas."

Ven felt a pang of jealously in his chest.

"How are you even here yet?" Scorpius asked curiously. "We didn't see you in the train."

Albus looked weird. He ran his hand through his messy hair and grinned uneasily. "Oh, I kinda returned here earlier this morning", he admitted. "With Neville."

"Neville?" Ven repeated, raising a brow.

"Professor Longbottom", Albus corrected. "He's a family friend. James and Rosie came with him, too." He sighed. "But please… Don't tell anyone. Coming back to school with a professor", Albus groaned. "It's embarrassing!"

* * *

In the second week of January Alistair got a friendly reminder of the upcoming exams he had completely forgotten about. Mary, who had worked hard to remember all Jupiter's moons during the holiday with the help from Wilona, had mentioned being scared of failing her exam. Alistair had started worrying over his Potions exam as well but Layla had tried, and failed, to calm them down.

"Of course they're still far away", Layla had said while reading a book _Hogwarts: A History._ "But it's never too early to start studying", she had added and turned the page.

Of course Toby had to disagree with her. And with the professors.

"These exams tell if you're able to continue to the second year", Professor Blishwick said dryly. "I do not prefer watching any of you here longer than seven years."

All professors gave increasing amount of homework and, with slight exception of Layla and Jeremiah, all first year Hufflepuffs were struggling to get through all the essays and quizzes they were given.

But even so, in the middle of February, Toby managed to persuade the rest of the young Hufflepuffs to come with him to watch Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor Quidditch match. Even William, who was more interested in football, was sitting with them a black and yellow scarf around his neck. Toby and Layla were ecstatic, waving the small flags with Hufflepuff's badger on them.

Slytherins, who were known for their eternal rivalry with Gryffindors. They had even made a banderol about the Gryffindor chaser which said "Potter is a jerk". Not to mention it was Albus Potter holding it in spite of his brother who had made it to the Gryffindor team last year. And even though Slytherins weren't rooting for Hufflepuffs either, it was nice to notice they weren't completely against them.

Hufflepuff's captain was a tall and boyish girl called Rebecca Bennett. She was her team's Keeper, and determined to keep the quaffle on the other side of the field. Her team line-up was considered to be Hufflepuff's best in almost ten years.

"The Hufflepuff team – Bennett, Moore, Finch-Fletchley, Ezer, Armstrong, Walley, and Rhys", the announcer, a sixth year Ravenclaw Kelly Nawthorn, said as the players in black and yellow walked to the pitch. At the same time so did the Gryffindors. "And the Gryffindor team", Nawthorn continued, making the Slytherins on the stands to start booing at the Gryffindor team. "Firkins, Griffith, Minerich, Potter, McCardle, Weasley, and Leeming", Nawthorn said, ignoring the Slytherins.

At Madam Hooch's sign the both teams went up to the air and the game began. Angharad Ezer, the Hufflepuff chaser, took the quaffle and before Firkins, the Gryffindor team's keeper, had even time to react the quaffle went flying through the hoop.

It wasn't until Hufflepuffs had already 60 points when Gryffindor's Captain, Ethan McCardle, finally scored.

"Minerich has the quaffle, and gets hit by a bludger in no time – that must have hurt, Walley knows how to aim – anyway, now Armstrong has the quaffle, passes slickly to Ezer, then back to Armstrong – there's the bludger again! – Armstrong passes to Finch-Fletchley and she gets a nasty bludger to her elbow. Finch-Fletchley flies towards the hoops and…!"

The red ball went past Firkins and the Hufflepuffs cheered.

"Go, Badgers!" Toby cried out when the fourth year Hufflepuff Timothy Finch-Fletchley scored.

* * *

The game continued and Gryffindor managed to score two times in row – first by McCardle, and soon after him by James Potter. Slytherins booed, Albus especially loudly. He had become bolder when it came to showing dislike on his brother. After all, being in James' shadow for eleven years had an effect on Albus. Though Ven had noticed Albus still loved his brother dearly, Albus just didn't act like it most of the time. Well, actually he acted like he hated his brother full time. Most of that seemed to be only old grudge and teasing nowadays but mixed with Slytherin pride that was a very volatile combination.

It didn't take time until Nawthorn finally shrieked what they all had been waiting for: "Seekers have spotted the Snitch!"

And she was right. Both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff seekers were flying straight towards the little golden object near the grass line on the Gryffindor side of the field. Nawthorn's voice echoed in the stands.

"Gryffindor's Arthur Griffith is two brooms ahead of Hufflepuff's Rosalinda Moore. Moore flies recklessly higher, faster...! What the bloody hell is she doing?!"

All eyes on the stands were locked on the Hufflepuff seeker who was flying over Griffith. "She's... She's standing up!" Nawthorn exclaimed. "Moore is standing up on her broom! She jumps!"

Rosalinda Moore jumped off her broom, missed hitting Arthur Griffith by mere inches, and rolled painfully on the ground before raising her hand.

"Rosalinda Moore has caught the Snitch! Hufflepuff wins Gryffindor 220-30!"

Hufflepuffs on the stands stood up, cheering and clapping their hands. Ven smirked, looking around. The Slytherins rejoiced the Gryffindor's loss, or Hufflepuff's victory, which ever pleased them more, as well. Gryffindors instead sulked and held their heads down. None of them was cheering. They had went through a complete slaughter against Hufflepuffs which hadn't happened in years.

"Hah! In your face, James!" Albus yelled from the stands towards the pitch where the Gryffindor team was shaking their hands glumly with the Hufflepuffs.

"He can't hear you, Al", Scorpius noted, folding the banderol.

"Don't care!" Albus laughed. "Ah, it feels good to be a Slytherin", he hummed when he, Scorpius, and Ven were walking back to the castle in a crowd of students. The celebrating Hufflepuffs roamed back to their basement, chanting lively. Gryffindors instead made their way back to their tower, disappointed as ever.

"It was the Hufflepuffs who won", Ven corrected, after opening the corridor to their common room.

"As said, I don't care", Albus said and slouched on the couch. "Gryffindors lost, it's enough a reason to celebrate being a Slytherin."

* * *

When Kelly Nawthorn announced Hufflepuff's victory, Toby jumped up from his seat and pulled Layla into a hug.

"We won!" he cried out. "We _won_! We have even a chance to win the Quidditch cup this year! We…! Oh." Layla laughed when Toby let go of her after realizing what he was doing. "Umm, yeah", Toby mumbled.

There was a party in the Hufflepuff basement through the night. Even the students below third year were allowed to take part until at eleven, when Walley took bottles of firewhisky to the common room, they were sent to their dorms.

"If we win Slytherins… And Ravenclaw loses to Gryffindor", Toby mumbled, lying on his bed and chewing Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "We _really_ have a chance to win the cup this year."

Alistair knew Toby was smiling though Alistair couldn't see it from his bed where he was reading for their Transfiguration exam. Quidditch had become more appealing to him as well though he would never want to play it himself.

"It would be great", Alistair admitted. "Winning."

"Slytherins have a good team this year", Jeremiah chimed in. "And they have good brooms. Newer ones than Hufflepuffs. Ravenclaws didn't even stand a chance against them."

"Our seeker is the best", Toby said bluntly. "No one in this school beats Moore, no matter what kind of brooms they have."

"She broke her wrist", William stated dully and turned the page of the paper he was reading.

"That's a minor point", Toby snorted. "Miss Perks healed it after the game. And we'll definitely win. Bennett and Moore will graduate this year. As if they would want to go home empty handed!"

"But Slytherin's have won three times in a row", Jeremiah said. "Their tactics are…"

The debate between three Hufflepuffs continued though Alistair had fallen asleep. He didn't dream about Quidditch or exams. He dreamed about the summer when outside the castle it was sleeting and the ground was covering in slush.


	9. Chapter 9 Last Weeks and Farewells

Chapter 9. Last Weeks and Farewells

All days didn't go as well under the pressure of upcoming exams.

"Bloody Merlin's arse!" Chastity cried out and tried to clean her robes from the eel's eyes she had accidentally pushed over. Professor Blishwick stood up and marched towards the table where she was sitting. The professor looked angry, but it wasn't very different from her usual expression.

"Five points from Hufflepuff for your manners and clumsiness, Miss Holmes!" Professor Blishwick shrieked and cleaned the eyes away from Chastity's robe with a simple scouring charm.

Chastity's eyes widened in shock. "But...!" she tried.

"And this will be the last lesson you and Mr Holmes will work as a team!" Professor added sternly. "Maybe you'll concentrate better when you can't just sit here and expect others to do all the work!"

Claude's gaze was blank as usual and he continued their potion without a second thought after Professor Blishwick had finished her rant. Chastity frowned but remained silent. The class felt longer than ever, and Professor Blishwick kept her hawk eyes trained only on the Hufflepuffs after William had managed turn his potion into a mud-coloured, bubbling slime.

"She's such a harpy!" Chastity shouted angrily when they were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch. "Someday I'll hex her and…!"

"She acts like that always", Toby reminded her, with a grin. "But you saved yourself from detention, she didn't notice you had actually fallen asleep."

Chastity groaned. "But she'll now separate me from Claude!" she said desperately. "You know how he is! Corner is a git and the other Claws aren't any better... His grades will drop and he won't pass his exams and his life will be ruined!"

* * *

There was no time for slacking anymore in the Slytherin dorms with the ever-increasing pile of homework. Instead of trying to study in the noise of the common room the four first year Slytherins had barricaded themselves into their dorm. Scorpius and Ven sat on their respective beds while Albus and Darius were on the floor.

Albus stood up and threw himself to Scorpius' bed. "Finally it's ready!" he said, holding a scroll. "12 inches of the house elf traditions in 18th century!"

"Congratulations. But you haven't finished your star chart yet", Scorpius told, placing the Astrology book he was reading to his lap. "Or more likely you haven't even started it."

"I _have _started it!" Albus said, taken aback. "I just don't remember where I have left it!"

Darius snickered and rolled over on the floor to face the ceiling. "Must be under your bed", he said brightly. "Usually everything you lose finds its way there."

Ven grimaced as Albus started complaining about how everything he loses definitely didn't find its way under his bed. It was getting annoying so Ven raised his eyes from an essay Professor Norwood had assigned, very frustrated by the noise. True, he had shown his skills few times in Transfiguration class and usually gotten good grades from the essays but other than that it was the subject he wasn't actually very good at. In History of Magic, yes, in Potions, of course, and in Astronomy, which was still his favourite, he was exceptional.

"Maybe it's in the common room", Ven tried, hoping Albus and Darius would shut up.

Albus blinked. "Yeah", he said finally with a smile. He nodded profusely like remembering precisely where the chart was. "Now I'll just take a nap before…"

"Looking for this, Potter?" The raven haired Slytherin girl had appeared to their dorm door with a wide smirk on her pointed face. She waved a piece of parchment. Ven rolled his eyes. Wouldn't it be just his luck if the noisiest girl within the young Slytherins came to find that stupid chart? She would have no intention giving it back.

"You can keep it, Rosier", Albus said, trying to act nonchalantly. "Perhaps your grades will raise."

"Look who's talking!" Acacia Rosier laughed, which sounded more like hissing. She looked rather shocked that Albus hadn't even asked to get his homework back. "I and Lucinda have already finished all our essays due next week", she said and tossed the parchment on the floor. "Keep your stupid chart."

She slammed the door shut.

"Well, that was easier than I thought", Albus snorted.

* * *

"Mr Holmes will work from now on with Miss Hiffgins", Professor Blishwick said dryly when Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws arrived to her class two days after and Mary moved quietly from her usual spot to the other side of the class to sit with Claude. "Miss Holmes instead will work with Mr Nott", the Professor added before writing instructions on the board.

"Today will work with something simple since you seemingly aren't ready to move to the more complicated potions..."

When the class was over both Chastity and Alistair hurried to Mary who was cleaning her and Claude's potion remnants from the table. They helped her so they could get away from the dungeons as quickly as possible.

"Well? How did it go?" Chastity asked outside the class when she was sure Professor Blishwick wouldn't hear. She had been worried sick and her thoughts had been on Claude instead of her and Alistair's potion. Which they had failed miserably.

Mary smiled. "He's actually quite nice to work with when you learn to communicate with him", she said. "He even thanked me."

Chastity was overjoyed. "Great! Thank Merlin that Blishwick picked you to be his partner", she hummed and danced instead of walking. "And not that prat Corner. Or Toby. Claude doesn't like him", she added with a smirk.

* * *

In June's second week all the exams were over and the results were out. Ven, as well as his friends, has passed all his tests. The Head of Slytherin, Professor Blishwick, had been especially proud when both Ven and Scorpius had gotten over ninety percent right in the test she had made and even brewed the draught correctly. Professor Binns instead couldn't care less about their grades, not even when Albus and Darius passed their tests and they had been sleeping through the history classes for the better of the year.

"Only week and this is over", Albus sighed. "I can't believe it…"

"We'll come back in couple months", Scorpius said.

"Yeah but I have to spend my whole summer listening James", Albus groaned. "About how they lost the Quidditch cup to Ravenclaw and… You should have seen him during the Christmas! He'll tease the hell out of me!"

Ven laughed. "But think about it", he said. "It's only couple months."

"Only couple months as the only Slytherin in a family", Albus corrected.

"But we can always write to us", Scorpius hummed.

"I'll send you a card from Bulgaria", Darius said with a grin. He was going to spend his whole summer in Bulgaria with parents and take part in a Quidditch camp.

"If you see Krum, will get me an autograph from him?" Albus asked half-hopefully.

"Nope."

"Git…"

* * *

In the day of the Leaving Feast Alistair couldn't stop smiling. He had gotten 98 percent right in Herbology, and he had even passed Potions. He wasn't very sure what his father would say though but he was happy nevertheless. Toby had been overwhelming with happiness when they got their results last week.

"Norwood let me pass!" he had laughed and even hugged Crane in the common room. "And I suck in Transfiguration!"

"I got 100 percent right in Charms", Layla had announced and attached her test to the bulletin board where everyone could see it. "I can't wait till next year", she had added to Mary. "Professor Flitwick said he'll teach us some advanced magic."

Chastity had been proud of herself as well. "Madam Hooch had mentioned my little hex on Corner to Professor Prosper", she had told with a faint blush on her cheeks. "He even flattered me."

Not even Slytherins won over the House Cup couldn't flatten the mood in the Great Hall and the day went fast. Before even realizing it Alistair was back to London his full trunk next to him and Iniga was sleeping peacefully in her cage.

"Hey, 'Listair", Toby said when they exited the train to the platform at the King's Cross. "We'll come pick you up next month." He grinned. "I'll send you an owl."

Alistair nodded with a smile. His first year was over but he wasn't going to give up on magic for the summer. After all, this had been only the beginning.

END OF THE YEAR ONE


	10. Chapter 10 Bonus: Behind the Characters

Bonus Chapter 10. Behind the Characters

Sorry, this isn't really a chapter after all. More like an info or something, feel free to skip, feel free to read.

As the year one is over I want to take some time and explain some things about the characters and stuff with no spoilers about the future. Hopefully.

* * *

About the story:

When I started writing this I had no idea how long I would make the first year because when I had actually started writing this story it was about their fifth year (Screw me…) so the first four years will eventually lead to what I had planned to happen when the characters are fifteen years old and these four years (in my eyes) will pretty much be written only to explain why certain characters act like they act later.

So this first year was actually written so you could get used to the characters, and most of the characters got actually pretty well introduced during the year. The second year will concentrate mostly on few minor plots instead of Alistair and Ven and their story. But of course, because they're the main characters, they'll still be there.

* * *

About the Hufflepuffs:

First of all, my main Hufflepuffs actually remind me of the Golden Trio. That wasn't intentional, though. Alistair, Toby, and Layla were the first characters to be created for this story. The Head of the Hufflepuff House, Wylie Buttonpress, didn't appear during the first year because she didn't teach any of them. She's a Muggle Studies professor. Actually I was going to make Neville, as he teaches herbology, the Head of Hufflepuff but because he was a Gryffindor I scrapped that idea.

Alistair Nott was the first character of this story and everything else was written around him until I got the idea about Ven when the plot changed a lot, thanks to the Slytherin's point of few. Making Alistair a Hufflepuff was the most important part of creating the character. His parents being from different houses (Slytherin and Gryffindor respectively) he wasn't sure which house he would belong, though he knew he shared some traits with his father like cleverness and some sort of cunningness, too, which would have made him a good Slytherin like the Hat would have wanted.

As a Hufflepuff he shows many Hufflepuff traits like patience and kindness as well as dedication to his friends and tolerance towards the students of other houses as well. He's grown in a happy family but without magical friends. He's a little clumsy and he doesn't pay attention on everything around himself which makes him even more Hufflepuff-like. He's actually the only character I've drawn a sketch.

Tobias Jones was probably the easiest character to make. A friendly Hufflepuff fellow with Gryffindor courage, that's Toby. I don't have really much to say about him. Well, he's quite of short-tempered when his badger pride is threatened which is pretty much every time when they have classes with Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He's the most childish of the Hufflepuff boys and knows the least about the muggle world.

If anyone in this story loves his family more than Alistair it's definitely Toby. Born in the large family of Jones he has several cousins, uncles, and aunts. He loves talking about his Great Aunt Gwenog who is probably his favourite relative. Toby is all about Quidditch, you'll see.

Layla Macmillan, the obligatory female sidekick! Just kidding, Layla will be a more important character later. She was the first female character I actually made for this story, and best friends with Alistair and Toby. Unlike Chastity (the temperamental, the body) and Mary (the kind, the heart) Layla is more like the intelligent one, the soul; the mind. Her role during the first year was very small because she wasn't really needed for the plot at this point.

Her parents are Ernie Macmillan (Who is actually on of my favourite characters) and Laura Madley (Who?) and they were both Hufflepuffs during the nineties. Since we don't (well, I don't) know much about Laura I wanted to make her to be as much as possible like his father. *Cough* the O.W.L.s are coming in few years *cough*. Layla shares many traits with Hermione, with a slight exception that Layla actually likes Quidditch.

When talking about Hufflepuffs I have to mention Chastity Holmes. She is actually the only character who is intentionally based on some other character. If you have ever watched _Emmerdale _there's that amazing character called Chas Dingle. I mean, really. She's the best! I love Cain, too… But about Chastity. I gave her a wizard father and a squib mother to make her more unique. She's very proud of her mother and brother especially. Chastity, who is actually younger of the two Holmes children, was born to look after her brother, Claude.

She is the strongest female character in this story in addition to Layla. Though she's tomboyish she has also her girlish traits (What girlish traits?). He has a very twitching wand hand which she isn't afraid to use. That's because in addition of Chas Dingle I actually thought about Bellatrix Lestrange a lot when I created her.

William Thomas, son of Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil, but I guess you already know that much. He wasn't on my first list of characters but he was created at the same time with Mary and Jeremiah during the second character list I made. William is artistic and prefers football over Quidditch, just like his father, but he actually has this little quirk of his for being gossipy and curious, which were traits from his mother. He, too, is one of the characters to have his own little sub-plot in the future.

Jeremiah Percival Greenden, or JP as he prefers to be called. He's the chubby bookworm of the Hufflepuffs. Like Layla, he's very intelligent and doesn't need to study as much as the others though he does it anyway. He's actually quite touchy about his looks. Jeremiah is actually good friends with William and Mary.

Mary Hiffgins, the quiet and gentle Muggle-born girl. Come on, I had to have a character like her. It was actually my sister who gave the actual idea about her. She described her as a girl with ten sizes too big clothes. Mary is not actually a pushover though she gets teased by other students. I actually dislike the name 'Mary' but it suited her so I didn't change it when my sister suggested that name for her.

* * *

About the Slytherins:

All my Slytherin boys end in S! Ventus, Albus, Scorpius, and Darius. It was partly intentional. It represents that they're snakes. (Yes, Tobias ends in S, too. He would have actually made a rather nice Slytherin) Professor Imelda Blishwick was the first teacher I made for the story, hooray, and I like to write about her. As I have said I actually hadn't planned writing about Slytherins but when Ven was created I noticed that I have to. And I'm glad I did.

Ven Zabini was actually my fourth character to be created (Alistair, Toby, and Layla being the three before him). He appeared in my mind as a rival to Alistair because of their very different backgrounds. Ven is a Slytherin to the core; he's determined and clever, but he also appreciates the feeling of fraternity he gets from his fellow Slytherins. I had from the start decided Ven's mother wouldn't stay in the picture for long. Ven is not familiar with love and shows very little compassion towards his family. I mean, Blaise is an intelligent man but I never saw him as a father figure. He showed no pull towards the dark side when he was younger and with a motto 'you can never trust a Slytherin completely' I made him an Auror.

Nevertheless Ven is very strong but usually quiet which makes him sound blunt when he talks. He's always a little overshadowed by Albus and Scorpius but it doesn't bother him at all. Ven is not actually interested in Death Eaters, and he has no will to have anything to do with them but still he keeps an eye on them. He doesn't look after Alistair more than Scorpius, it's actually the opposite because he's with the Malfoy all the time. Even though, Ven's fascinated how in a Death Eater family could be a Hufflepuff.

Albus Potter was one of the most difficult character to portray. You've probably read stories about Albus being sorted into Slytherin so I'm sure it didn't really surprise you. When I started writing this story I had no idea what kind of personality I was going to give to Albus. I mean, yes, he's the son of mighty Harry Potter and he has an older brother, James, who is kind of a perfect mixture of Harry and Ginny. Albus wants to be different from him. The Deathly Hallows epilogue shows that James has a habit to tease his brother. When James tells (lies!) about Scorpius to Albus he didn't even consider Albus might get friends with a Malfoy, and eventually decide to join the Slytherin House and finally have a chance to show his brother that he won't always stand in his brother's shadow.

When I was making the earliest drafts of the story Albus appeared for the first time in a scene during the year five (Seriously!?) and I was like 'oh, right, I have to write about Albus here… Umm, well' and he ended up being a little like young Sirius instead of a silent and thoughtful boy. I gave him a laid-back, 'I don't care' attitude to counter all the calmness Ven and Scorpius showed most of the time. To them Albus is positive and loyal and a bit annoying because he doesn't try to act like someone he's not. True, Albus isn't the most intelligent one of them but well, he's Albus Potter.

Scorpius Malfoy was much easier to write about. The son of a Death Eater who is raised to follow pureblood superiority rules and make other kids lick his shoes… Not. From the moment I decided to bring Scorpius into this story he was going to the House of Slytherin. Why? He doesn't act like a true Slytherin at all! Wrong. Scorpius hides his sensitiveness behind calm demeanour for the most of the time and he's emotionally very introverted but he has few strong Slytherin traits. He shows determination to prove himself, just like Albus, he's cunning and clever, and as a cherry on top he has a certain disregard for the rules (Oops, a spoiler).

In the group of Slytherins Scorpius resembles Remus Lupin the most – he doesn't agree with everything Albus (Sirius) and Ven (James) with everything what they do but he supports them with his kindness and intelligence, proving the stereotypes against himself wrong.

Darius Flint, son of Marcus Flint and a woman whose name no one knows because I won't tell who I ship him with (Well, I actually ship Marcus with Oliver Wood but because I'm not a big fan of mpreg Darius in not related to Wood). Darius was made to be a filler character. He's the fourth member of the 'Slytherin Marauders' where he represents Peter Pettigrew.

Is Darius like Peter, then? Yes, he quite is. Darius adore the other boys in his dorm, especially Albus. He likes eating, he's a little careless and sometimes needs the help of his friends. Darius doesn't spent all his time with the other Slytherins of his year but hangs around with the older ones though it's only mentioned briefly.

The only mentioned Slytherin girls in Ven's year are Acacia Rosier and Lucinda Cross. Acacia is from a Death Eater family, just like Alistair and Scorpius, but she actually doesn't know about her heritage because Rosiers returned to the light side after the Second War and neither of her parents was a Death Eater. She's not Evan Rosier's daughter. Acacia was created during the first list of characters, being the only Slytherin girl at the time. She's noisy, cheeky, and well, plain mean.

Lucinda Cross, the best friend of Acacia, was created a lot later. She didn't really have much to do during the first year so there's actually nothing to say about her, except that she can be quite bitchy. She's written to be pretty but her nature clashes with her looks. Oh, she'll have a part in future.

* * *

About the characters from other Houses:

As this story is about Hufflepuff and Slytherin, the other Houses will have to stay on the background. Filius Flitwick is still the Head of Ravenclaw, but the Transfiguration Professor Caius Norwood is the new Head of the Gryffindor House. I really don't have much to say about him.

Claude Holmes, the twin brother of Chastity, is a Ravenclaw. He has a brilliant mind which is why he was sorted into different house than his sister. Claude is by no means weak. He's determined that someday he won't be pushed around and bullied and he's patiently waiting for that to happen. And about him talking… We could say he talks only to people he likes.

Luke Corner, son of Michael Corner, is also a Ravenclaw like his best friends Emmett Darcy and Leon Flannery. Luke acts like their leader, and he's pretty much a git. He doesn't really like Claude and teases him a lot. Don't blame him! He's just written that way. Emmett Darcy is not much better than Luke but he's somehow smarter as he doesn't try to pick up a fight with Chastity. The third boy in their group, Leon Flannery, didn't really have a role during the first year. He was only briefly mentioned being with Luke and Emmett at the Quidditch pitch.

Rose Weasley, brilliant daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, is a Gryffindor. I don't actually like her much, and I don't like writing about her either. It has probably something to do with the fact I never really liked either of her parents. She's intelligent and kind and has a big group of Gryffindor friends but she likes to chat with Albus and his fellow Slytherins. Her group of friends includes Sarida Rai, who Ven mentioned shortly only by her last name, and Gennifer Parker, whose last name was only mentioned during the Sorting Ceremony. Leonard Yale (The kid who fall in the lake, does anyone remember him?) is also a Gryffindor and a part of Rose's friends but he doesn't hang out with the other Gryffindor girls than her. He's clumsy and chubbier than Jeremiah.

In addition to these characters the list goes on and on. As a matter of fact in my list of original first year characters were actually only four Hufflepuffs (Alistair, Toby, Layla, and Chastity), four Ravenclaws (Claude, Luke, Emmett, and Leon), and three Slytherins (Ven, Darius, and Acacia), and… Yeah, well. There was no Gryffindors, I hated creating them.

So, that was pretty much it. Next chapter will start the second year. Comments are always appreciated. See you later, mates!


	11. Chapter 11 Summer

Hooded Spellcaster is proud to present THE SECOND YEAR in her story 'SLYTHERIN PRIDE, HUFFLEPUFF PREJUDICE'.

A/N: At first I want to thank everyone who have read the first year, I love you all so much! This year won't be much different except that now Alistair, Ven, and the company are an year older than before. My babies are growing up so fast... I try to make this year about ten chapters long so once again tag along with me, mates.

Second Year Summary: Alistair and Ven are back for their second year. The Hufflepuffs' loyalty is put into the test when friends clash with each other. A mysterious new professor enters the castle but is he hiding his true intentions? And how will be the Valentine's Day at Hogwarts?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Recognizable characters and parts of Harry Potter storyline belong to J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros. respectively. I don't make any profit by writing this. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1. Summer

The summer 2018 was the hottest and sweatiest in recent memory. The temperature verged on 42 degrees and many wizards resorted to using cooling charms wherever they went. Of course for the magical folk the weather was easier to adapt – the muggles were struggling with sunscreens and ventilators where the wizards just by flicking a wand could have their own personal flurries.

Ana Nott kept sighing as she sat in the shadow at the parking lot near the King's Cross station. She waved at herself with her brimmed hat and once in a while she asked if Alistair had forgotten anything. Alistair sat on his trunk and watched his mother pacing back and worth.

"I have packed everything, mother", Alistair told her once again and smiled. "I'm being there only one week. And it's Holyhead. It's not like going to the continent or anything like that", he said. "I wouldn't need my passport or the tenth pair of socks, anyway."

"I'm just being worried", Ana said and huffed. She had been nervous about Alistair going to Holyhead with the Jones family.

"You don't need to worry", Alistair said and patted his mother's shoulder. "I'll be fine." Ana didn't look convinced. "I'm sure Mr and Mrs Jones will look after us", Alistair added firmly. "They even gave you their floo-address. You can call me if you want."

"It's just so weird to let you go with total strangers", Ana said. She hadn't met Mr and Mrs Jones before, just seen a glimpse last year at the Platform 9 ¾.

"They're my best friend's family", Alistair said strictly so that his mother wouldn't change her mind at the last minute. "And they won't be strangers any more when you meet them. But actually they're a bit late..."

Just then an old, bright red Volkswagen curved at the parking lot with a terribly high speed. Ana gasped, her eyes widening in shock. The front door opened and an elder man with a purple top hat came out from the car mumbling furiously.

"Damn these vehicles!" he said and kicked the front tyre. "Automatic transmission and cruise control..."

"Alistaaair!" Toby called from a car window before jumping out from the backseat. Alistair could see two other children in the car, a girl sitting on the front seat and looking slightly bored and a boy on the backseat, seeming not a single bit more interested than the girl. Toby grinned widely, his hair has been cut since they last time saw each other. "Nice to see you, Mrs N.", he said to Ana. "'Listair, you ready?"

Alistair nodded. "Yes", he said but glanced at the car suspiciously. He wasn't sure would Ana let him travel with them if the parking looked like that. And that was exactly what Ana was thinking.

"Excuse me, mister, you must be Tobias' father?" Ana asked the man sternly. She was going to say few words about safe driving. The addressed man laughed at her.

"Oh no, no!" he chuckled. "Toby here is my wife's nephew. Those two –" The man beckoned at the two raven haired children sitting in the car. "– are mine and Hestia's." The man took off his hat and bowed. "I'm Dedalus Diggle, at your service, ma'am."

Ana Nott blushed when Mr Diggle kissed her hand. "Oh my", she giggled, forgetting to say anything about the car. "I mean, is it completely okay that Alistair comes with you?" she asked. "I don't want him to be burden to you. Birthdays are meant to be celebrated with family and..."

"Nonsense!" Mr Diggle snorted and waved his hand. "Everything is completely fine, Mrs Nott. If Alistair wants to come with us we don't really have any problem here, do we?"

"I suppose not", Ana hesitantly admitted, glancing at her son. Alistair nodded.

"Brilliant!" Mr Diggle exclaimed and rolled up his sleeves. "Now let's get your trunk in the car, shall we?"

Soon Alistair was sitting on the Volkswagen's backseat between Toby and the younger raven haired boy with pink tinted cheeks. The boy glanced Alistair suspiciously.

"That's Ion", Toby told, gaining a glare from the little boy. "He's starting at Hogwarts this year." The girl, another raven, glanced at them with raised eyebrows. "And that's Nike", Toby added. "She's two years older than us."

Alistair nodded. "Nice to meet all of you", he said politely but only Mr Diggle replied.

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Alistair", he said brightly. "I hope you'll like your time with us at Holyhead. It's very beautiful at the time of year. Not so hot there than it's here in London."

"Are we going by a car all the way?" Alistair asked curiously. Toby snorted at the comment like it had been something completely ridiculous.

"Bloody no", he said. "We'll use a Portkey when we get to Maidenhead. Some relatives live there. My cousin and..."

"Your second cousin Vesta", Nike corrected blankly from the front seat. "And Uncle Englewood with his new wife."

"Yeah, those", Toby agreed and held back a grimace. "Vesta will come with us to Holyhead."

"Ah, yes, charming young Vesta", Mr Diggle hummed and tapped his finger on the steering wheel. "Reminds her aunt greatly."

"He's talking about his wife, Aunt Hestia", Toby whispered. "They still act like they've just fallen in love. It's sick."

"I think it's cute", Alistair told with a blush when Mr Diggle started humming the wedding march. "Quite romantic, actually."

Toby frowned but didn't complain. Ion had fallen asleep and was resting his head on the car window. Nike was reading a book which sparked Alistair's attention.

"What're you reading?" he asked the girl.

Nike grinned. "Advanced transfiguration", she said. "Mostly about animagi."

"What's animagi?" Alistair asked, simply curious. He hadn't heard about those before. Nike's grin widened as Toby instead looked like he wanted to jump out the moving car.

"Just great", Toby groaned sourly. "Now she won't shut up before we're at Vesta's place..."

Nike babbled about the animagi for almost half an hour before they reached Maidenhead from where they would continue to Holyhead. Vesta was a small, owl-like woman with big bulging eyes and pitch black hair which stuck out ridiculously. Nike didn't seem to like her very much. She tried hiding before her father, poorly succeeding in it.

"N_ii_ke", Vesta whined, seeing how Nike looked at her. "Why you're frown_ii_ng? You'll get wr_ii_nkles!"

Alistair cringed. Vesta had a horrible habit to drawl her speech. It was pain for ears.

"If I ever learn to become an animagi I'll bite her head off in her sleep and make it look like some beast did it", Nike hissed when only Alistair and Toby could hear.

The portkey that was supposed to send Mr Diggle, Nike, Ion, Toby, Alistair, and Vesta to Holyhead was an old picnic basket. In a matter of seconds, that felt like being stuck in a blender for a small eternity, they weren't anymore at the yard in Maidenhead but on a hill close to a grand manor surrounded by the smaller houses. It looked like a small village.

"Welcome to the Jones estate", Toby said with a grin when they walked down the hill, towards the main house.

"It's amazing", Alistair whispered, looking at the manor. "I've never been in a place this big."

"But you're from an old pureblood family?" Toby snorted as they reached the double doors. "Of course the Nott family's mansion is bigger than this. More luxurious and all."

Alistair shook his head. "We don't have a mansion", he stated. "My father sold it after the war. I don't think he wanted to live there alone."

"Oh, sorry", Toby said and let go of the door handle. "I just always thought you lived in a mansion." He looked slightly guilty. "You being a Nott and all. Where do you live then?"

"In a four room house in Bexley", Alistair told. Toby couldn't control himself. He almost choked on his laughter. "What's so funny?" Alistair asked, being a little hurt but also a little amused by his friend's reaction.

"I just can't see you living in a regular house without house elves and riches", Toby replied and opened the doors to the hall.

"We do have a house elf", Alistair corrected when they finally stepped inside the manor. "Her name's Courty. But she doesn't really like me."

"What? Have you kicked her or something?" Toby asked, though he couldn't actually believe Alistair would have kicked a house elf.

"No, she's just a little conservative", Alistair said, ashamed. "I'm not a pureblood, you see. That's why she only likes to serve my father."

"I always thought you're a pureblood", Toby admitted. "So your mom is a...?"

"Half-blood", Alistair said. His mother was a half-blood and so were he.

Toby grinned. "I thought you're the only pureblood in our class but now suddenly there's none", he said. "But well, being a pure-blooded is overrated."

"Is this house fully magical?" Alistair asked, changing the subject. "Or is there electricity?"

"Electricity?" Toby snorted, once again sounding like Alistair had stated something completely ridiculous. "Why would we have electricity? We're wizards!"

Alistair shrugged awkwardly. It was 2018 for Merlin's sake whether they were wizards or not! He had a laptop and a PlayStation5 at home and he had even packed his iPad but there he couldn't even recharge it if the battery runs out. Maybe he would show it to Toby later, though. He has probably never seen one.

Alistair hadn't been in a place with such many wizards and witches if he didn't count Hogwarts. Toby's family included his parents, his grandparents, his several aunts and uncles and other relatives.

"We didn't even invite other than the closest relatives because this is justa birthday party", Toby explained on their way through the lounge. "You should have seen this place at Christmas! I didn't even know half of those people!"

Alistair was told that the actual party would be after couple of days when he met Toby's mother for the first time.

"There's so much to do", Mrs Jones – a little plump woman with sun kissed skin and warm eyes – said and hurried to kitchen with Vesta and couple other women who Alistair didn't know by name.

"Aunts Hestia and Diana", Toby said, answering the unasked question. "Come, I'll show you where we sleep", he added but when Alistair didn't follow him but stared at the moving pictures of famous Quidditch players and several brooms located in glass shelves. Toby rolled his eyes and sighed. "Stop spacing out, 'Listair. You'll get enough of those during the week", he said.

"This place is wonderful", Alistair stated. "I've never been in a place like this. It's so... lively."

"You can say that to Aunt Gwenog", Toby told with a grin. "She owns this place."

They walked through the house till they ended up in the second floor corridor. Alistair had tried to memorize all corners and corridors so he wouldn't get lost later but it seemed an impossible task.

"They make us share a room", Toby explained. "I hope you don't mind."

Alistair shook his head. "It's alright", he said. "We share a dorm at Hogwarts. It's not very different."

Toby grinned and opened the door with the name 'Tobias' in it. "Nike has to share her room, too", he said. "With Iris. Iris is Hestia's godfather's grandchild or something. She graduated couple years back."

"What house was she in?" Alistair asked.

"Ravenclaw", Toby snorted. "Just like Nike, and most of her family, anyway. I won't be surprised when Ion will end up in Ravenclaw, too. He's a bookworm like his sister."

"Nike's nice", Alistair said with a smile.

"Yeah, she is", Toby agreed snidely. "For a Ravenclaw."

"Is there any Slytherins in your family?" Alistair asked suddenly. Toby looked perplexed for a moment.

"Slytherins?" he repeated. "I guess so but I don't know any."

* * *

The heat limit was exceeded also in the South West England even though the temperature was much lower than it was in Italy where Ven usually spend his summers. The Zabini manor was magically cooled down but Blaise was boiling with anger. Maria Amell had sent the divorce papers to him in the beginning of July. Ven tried his best to not think about his mother who had ran to Italy while he had been in Hogwarts. She hadn't even bothered to leave a single note.

It had been the first Saturday of August when Blaise received a visitor more welcome than the lawyer Maria had sent from Italy. The visiting woman had thin lips and calculating grey eyes, her dark hair being cut short. She had an expensive muggle suit on and a briefcase in her hand. Blaise led her to the living room where Ven was doing his homework. The woman sat down and sighed.

"I heard about Amell", she said, holding her free hand over her chest and sighing again, this time more dramatically. "I'm so sorry, Blaise", she said but in Ven's ears she didn't sound sorry at all.

"Brash", Ven hissed, masking it with a cough.

When noticing Ven the woman pursed her lips. "Your _son_?" she crooned at Blaise, looking at Ven under her eyelashes.

"Yes", Blaise said. "Ven, would you…?"

Ven gritted his teeth but nodded and exited the living room, closing the door behind himself. His father had dismissed him. Blaise never did that when he had visitors earlier. Ven glared at the door. That woman was what made him furious. She had even dared to sit on Maria's chair.

It took two and half hours before Blaise escorted the woman to the hall. Ven grimaced when he saw how she kissed both of Blaise's cheeks and smiled ingratiatingly.

"Have a good day, Blaise", she said like Ven hadn't been in the room at all. "We'll see at work."

Ven waited few seconds until he was sure the woman had apparated away.

"Who was her?" he asked. Blaise raised a brow.

"Tracey Davis", he replied shortly. "An old friend."

"From the Ministry?" Ven snorted. "She looked more than just a friend."

"Don't even start that", Blaise stated. There was a warning in his words but Ven didn't care this time. After Maria had moved away Blaise had been away from the manor even more than before and Ven had begun having suspicions about his father's motives.

"She didn't wear a ring", Ven said, crossing his arms. "Neither do you, though. How long have you two been meeting like that? Weeks?" he asked. "Or months? Did mother know?"

"Ventus", Blaise warned.

"It's not my business, anyway", Ven continued coldly, looking at his father. "It's you who's having lipstick on the collar", he spat. He wasn't used to talking his father like that but the adrenaline in his blood helped to verbalize what he truly wanted to say.

"True, it's not your business", Blaise stated as coldly. "Tabby!" he called and the house elf appeared at the spot.

"Yes, Master", Tabby said. "What does Master want Tabby to do?"

"I'll eat out today", Blaise said. "Serve the dinner only for one."

Tabby nodded slowly, not eagerly at all. She liked to cook for three but since Maria wasn't living at the manor anymore she had to learn how to cook only for two. But cooking for one… Oh, how she disliked it.

"Anything else, Master?" Tabby asked uneasily.

"No. That was all, Tabby", Blaise said and the house elf disapparated from the hall. Blaise sighed and looked at Ven who hadn't moved an inch but was still glaring at his father. Blaise turned his eyes away.

Ven huffed and left to his room. This was going to be a long month.


	12. Chapter 12 Returning to School

Chapter 2. Returning to School

The week had gone quickly. Toby had gotten a collection of Quidditch related things, mostly books and figures, for his birthday. Not to mention that he had completely fallen in love with the rectangular object Alistair called an iPad. Alistair had been forced to play Quidditch with Toby's several cousins and he had found himself amazingly poor at being a chaser.

"Maybe you're not a chaser type", Toby had said and passed the beater's bat to Alistair.

That had been a bad move to make.

"Keeper!" Iris had shrieked after Diana had fixed her broken nose. "Make him a keeper!"

After returning home Alistair had spent the rest of the summer by doing the homework professors had assigned, and before he could even imagine he was once again sitting in the red train that would take him to Hogwarts. Toby had joined him and soon after the train had started moving. A girl with familiar grey-green eyes rushed in their compartment.

"There you are!" Layla exclaimed. She looked like her usual self except a little taller and tanned. She grinned. "Chas, I found them!" she yelled to the train corridor.

Chastity came running in. She took a seat next to Toby, sitting opposite to Layla. "Hello, boys!" she chirped. "Had a good summer?"

They talked about their holidays. Layla had been in Portugal with her parents. Chastity instead had been helping her father at the Daily Prophet. Alistair and Toby left out the broken windows from their story when they mentioned playing Quidditch.

"So, that's your broom?" Chastity asked when she pointed at broom handle on the shelf. Toby grinned proudly.

"Nimbus X7", he said as he took the broom down and held it in front of the girls. "Last year's model but pretty amazing to fly with."

Layla couldn't believe her eyes. She was actually shining.

"Can I... Can I touch it?" she asked. Toby nodded and gave it to Layla for a closer looking. "Must be amazing to fly on it", she whispered in awe. "Such perfectly balanced model… Durable but dainty shape for a Nimbus… It doesn't even weight so much when compared to X5." Layla quickly collected herself and handed the broom back. "Umm, what I meant was you better try to get to the team", she said.

"You bet I'll try", Toby snorted.

* * *

October ended and September followed. In the morning of the first of September Ven was brought to the King's Cross Station by Tabby since Blaise hadn't been at the manor in last two days. Ven joined first the Slytherin prefect Jonathon Fort and later when Albus and Scorpius arrived he get on the train with them. Albus, like Ven, was more than happy that the summer was over.

"Are you trying for the Quidditch team this year?" Albus asked while reading _Quidditch Through the Ages _which he had gotten as a birthday present from his parents. "Because I'm not", he said and closed the book.

"You're not?" Scorpius asked, a little baffled. "Why not?"

"I prefer watching it than actually playing it", Albus said with a grin. "Much less painful. Last year James got a bludger to his elbow and he spent two days his hand tied until his bones had healed properly." He snickered. "But are you? Zabini?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet", Ven said and shrugged. Actually Ven hadn't really even considered ever playing Quidditch. He wasn't a bad flyer, though never as good as Albus or Tony Turner from Gryffindor. Maybe he should give the game a try. After all, he was more than sure Darius would try to get into the team.

"What about you Scorp?" Albus asked. "Your dad was a seeker, wasn't he?"

"He was. For few years", Scorpius admitted. "I'm not very fond of brooms. I do have one though. My father's old", he added as an afterthought. "But I never fly it."

* * *

"Look, Ion's there!" Toby whispered and Alistair gazed at the group of new first year students who were waiting to be sorted. Mary, William, and Jeremiah had joined the other second year Hufflepuffs at the Great Hall soon after arriving.

"He's nervous", Alistair said with a smile when he finally spotted Ion. "I can tell." He remembered his own sorting a year ago and how he had almost tripped on his way to the stool because he had been trembling so much. Last year Professor Blishwick had been the one calling students to try the Hat on in front of the all school but this year it was Professor Norwood's turn.

"Lisbeth Ashram!" Professor Norwood, the Head of the Gryffindor House, called. A rat faced girl with coarse coal black hair sat on the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat announced and the girl ran to the Slytherin table where students were clapping their hands. Melinda Batterson was a Gryffindor and Todd Burke became the second new Slytherin, immediately followed by Evanna Cringe.

"Ion Diggle!"

"Ion's gonna be in Ravenclaw", Toby said and leaned to his hands a knowing smile curling his lips into a smirk. Layla rolled her eyes and tried to explain Toby it was impossible to know for sure which house he was going to get into but Toby just smirked.

The Hat took its time before it finally exclaimed: "RAVENCLAW!"

"What did I just say?" Toby hummed. Layla huffed at the comment and preferred focusing on the ongoing sorting. Jackson Dockery was the first new Hufflepuff of the year, soon followed by Olivia Gaffney and Alice Halloway.

"Kevin Hartworth!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ileana Hawley!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Joshua Lovett became a Ravenclaw and Toby was already getting hungry and annoyed. There were more young witches and wizards than in few past years which made the Sorting Ceremony longer than usually. It was a sign that Voldemort was really gone and things had been getting back to their normal, peaceful rhythm. People weren't afraid to lose their children to the war anymore.

"Elliot Snippet!" Professor Norwood called and once again yet another eleven year old went to the stool to know which House one would belong.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hat declared and the blonde boy joined the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Wilona Willopun, the Hufflepuff prefect.

Finally there was only one girl standing. Professor Norwood looked at the parchment and Alistair was sure he saw the professor's smile widening.

"Roxanne Weasley!" the professor called and the dark skinned girl redhead who had patiently waited for her turn while the other children – 47 of them – had been sorted. She ran, not very gracefully though, to the stool. She put the Hat on her head and crossed her arms.

"Just say I belong in Gryffindor", she huffed loudly so at least the half of the students in the Hall heard her. And that's what the Hat indeed did. Roxanne Weasley went to sit on a Gryffindor table, getting the loudest applauds of the whole evening. The Feast appeared like it had done the year before, granting the professors and students with several sorts of delicacies.

"Oh Merlin, I've missed this!" Toby exclaimed. Not a single Hufflepuff disagreed with him.

* * *

Ven frowned. He hadn't been interested in the Sorting. Instead he had noticed that Professor Sinistra, who had taught them Astronomy last year, wasn't sitting with the other teachers. No one else in his table seemed not to notice her absence. Everyone was so concentrated on the ceremony. Albus huffed when Roxanne Weasley got the applauses from the Gryffindors.

"Is she your cousin, too?" Scorpius asked Albus.

Albus nodded. "Indeed she is", he told with a sigh. "Her brother is the Gryffindor team's beater. She's a pain in the arse. Not as bad as her brother, or James, but still…"

"You have a lot of cousins", Scorpius said with a warm smile, ignoring the tone Albus was using when he mentioned any member of his family. "How many brothers does your mother have?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, there's Ron who's Rosie's dad, and George who owns the Joke shop in Diagon Alley, and then there's Bill and Percy", Albus said, counting his various uncles. "And Charlie who lives in Romania and..." He silenced for few seconds. "And then there would be Fred."

"The one who died?" Scorpius asked hesitantly.

Albus nodded. "Yeah", he said. "It's too bad I never get to know him." Then Albus smiled warmly. "But let's not talk about my family, please", he said. "Let's eat!"

Ven couldn't find his appetite albeit Albus and Scorpius next to him ate like they hadn't seen food in whole summer. The Feast was over rather quickly and the Headmistress Ambrosine Blanchard stood up for the welcoming speech and announcements which were mostly same as the once last year: students weren't allowed to go to the forest, and using magic at the corridors was forbidden. But what caught Ven's attention was neither of those.

"Our long-term Astronomy Professor, Aurora Sinistra, has decided to remain on her well-deserved holiday and so the Astronomy lessons are temporarily cancelled", the Headmistress said. "We'll inform when the lessons start again."

Even Darius looked baffled. "Does that mean I did that essay of lunar phase for nothing?" he groaned. "I can't believe it…"

"You would have to return that essay eventually", Scorpius said.

"Shouldn't they find a replacement for her?" Albus asked. "Can't be that hard to find someone who can tell us about stars and stuff." He leaned on Scorpius' shoulder and yawned. "It's not like finding someone to teach us Defence", he said.


	13. Chapter 13 Skirmish

Chapter 3. Skirmish in the House of Loyal

During the second week of September the Quidditch try-outs were held. Alistair who after his previous try to play Quidditch hadn't even considered trying, William who naturally preferred football, and Jeremiah who just wasn't interested enough had made Toby the only second year Hufflepuff to try for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. It was close to the curfew and the three Hufflepuffs were chatting in their dorm.

Alistair startled when Toby came in, stomping furiously and huffing in frustration. Alistair had never seen his best friend so angry. Toby threw his broom on his bed.

"They made me a reserve player!" he barked and began changing his clothes. "A reserve player!"

"That's not necessarily a bad thing", Jeremiah said calmly with a nonchalant shrug. "Reserve players usually get to the team after a year."

That was the wrong thing to say. Toby turned to face Jeremiah, a mad rage gleaming in his eyes. He was very touchy when it came to Quidditch.

"What do you know about Quidditch anyway, JP?!" Toby shouted, completely enraged. "You and your fat arse don't even fit the broom!"

Alistair gasped and raised automatically his hand to hide his gaping mouth. William had in such state of shock dropped his sketchbook and was staring at Toby and Jeremiah. That had been low blow. Jeremiah stared at Toby his eyes wide open like trying to find something to rely on but there was nothing. The colour drained from his face.

"What...?" he whispered. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me", Toby hissed menacingly through his teeth and crossed his arms. Jeremiah stood up clumsily and ran from the dorm room.

"JP!" William called after Jeremiah before running after his best mate. Jeremiah was by no means fat, only a little pudgy. He had a round face and plump cheeks and he was also short which usually highlighted his chubbiness. And he hated it. Toby had hit a sore spot. Alistair glanced at Toby.

"That was inappropriate", he said. He didn't want to anger his friend any further but that was the truth. Toby just huffed at him and turned his eyes away from the blonde. Alistair looked as Toby went to his bed and closed the curtains. Alistair sighed as he noticed Toby wouldn't say anything to him and went instead to look for Jeremiah and William. They were easily found in the common room corner with Chastity.

"I hate him", Jeremiah sniffed and wiped his nose.

"No, you don't", Chastity said half-cheerfully and held her arm around Jeremiah. "He didn't mean it", she continued. "Toby was a prat and he wasn't thinking. But he'll come over. He's your friend."

Jeremiah nodded and leaned on Chastity. Alistair truly hoped Toby would apologize soon.

* * *

In the Slytherin dungeons the atmosphere was completely different than in the Hufflepuff basement. Darius had been chosen to replace Vance Rhodes as the Slytherin team's keeper and he had let everyone in the common room hear about it. Many Slytherins had remarked that Darius was rather small to become a Keeper, though he was almost a feet taller than Scorpius. Marcel Ferguson, a Slytherin year older than them who played in the team as a chaser, was instead very contented of the choice.

"Rhodes wasn't a bad player", he said, crossing his hands behind his neck. "He flew well, the hoops were safe behind his back. But otherwise he wasn't a _team player_. Flint instead is."

Ven hadn't bothered to try for the team. He knew Rhodes had been the only seventh year player in team and Darius had been a safe choice to replace him no matter what some students said. Darius knew all the team members, he had flown all his life, and his parents had played Quidditch in Hogwarts and his father was later chosen to English National Quidditch team. Ven smirked. Whatever if he didn't have years' worth earlier experience. Next year there would still be two chaser places open and Ven had already decided he would give it a try.

"This year is all about Quidditch, isn't it?" Albus said to Ven in the evening. Darius was still in the common room so the dorm room was occupied only by Albus and Ven. Scorpius instead had been at the library for hours, and that that didn't worry Albus at all – it was completely natural for the blonde to stay at the library – but the young Potter was getting truly annoyed when he had no one to talk to except Ven. And Ven wasn't feeling very talkative.

"I guess it is", Ven replied, leaning to his bedpost and trying to continue his essay in peace.

"Darius is in the team, James is in the team", Albus ranted. "Soon they'll announce Clayton is in the team, too!"

Ven grimaced. Even the thought of their caretaker Murphy Clayton flying a broom was ridiculous. Clayton was an elder man with crooked back, bad teeth, and a very few fair and no one even knew was he a wizard or not. He had replaced the former caretaker Argus Filch in the beginning of the 21st century when the latter had gotten married to Irma Pince, the former librarian of Hogwarts.

"…and then they'll announce Clayton will play seeker for Gryffindor and they'll win the Quidditch Cup and House Cup and eternal glory…"

Ven rolled his eyes. "If that happens Professor Blishwick starts wearing miniskirts", he said dead-seriously, making Albus burst in laughter. "Or Miss Page will eat chocolate in the library", he continued.

"Chocolate in the library?" Scorpius repeated in shocked tone when he returned to the dorm. He, as much as Librarian Page, hated seeing stains in the books. "That's just wrong", he said with a frown.

"I know", Ven said with a smile, seeing the pile of books Scorpius was carrying. It was a sure sign that the school year had really began as Scorpius was determined to keep up his standards as a first-rate student. Odesta Page was Hogwarts' new librarian. She was sickly thin, middle-aged woman who liked Scorpius a lot, mostly because he never returned a single book late and they shared a common interest in studying.

"Hey, Scorp! Scorp! Guess what?" Albus said, still laughing while Scorpius laid the books on his bed. Scorpius cocked his brow questioningly.

"Yes?" he asked as Albus grinned from an ear to ear.

"Professor Blishwick… in a miniskirt!" Albus exclaimed and laughed even louder.

Scorpius' lips twitched. He tried not to smile, and finally his composure cracked and he let out an uncontrollable burst of giggles. "Now I'm seeing it in my head!" he wailed, hiding his eyes. "She has such ugly knees!"

* * *

As the week continued Toby hadn't been feeling very forthcoming. He hadn't speak a word to any of his dorm mates in two days and that made Jeremiah even more miserable than before as he was sure Toby hated him. Toby even worked with Leonard Yale in herbology even though he usually partnered with Layla and Jeremiah and preferred hanging around with Timothy Finch-Fletchley instead of his fellow Hufflepuffs. Layla, who had been very patient in this case and had trusted that Toby would grew a backbone and apologize, was becoming very frustrated by Toby's attitude.

"I can't believe he could act like that", Layla groaned after especially long potions lesson. She still worked with Toby in Potions and Charms even though he hadn't been the easiest working partner. "He didn't even mention our draught was going to boil over", she told glumly.

"It's alright", Mary said reassuringly. "Maybe he didn't even notice it."

"Of course he noticed!" Chastity who had been siding with Jeremiah through the week spat venomously. "He's just being a git! If he doesn't say he's sorry I think I'll hex him! And badly!"

"Toby can be stubborn but he doesn't need to be hexed", Alistair said, defending once again his friend from Chastity. The girl gritted her teeth and snarled.

"I've just learned a new one", she hissed when a group of Ravenclaws passed them in front of the library. "And even Corner's been acting all goody two-shoes", she added. "My wand-hand is tingling…"

"Don't hex anyone", William warned a slight resentfulness audible in his tone. Chastity snarled at him. She, too, like every one of them, knew William was feeling low when Jeremiah – his best friend from the day one at Hogwarts – wasn't around but it didn't mean she liked to be told what to do and what to do not. And she had been especially testy during the last days.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" she hissed.

"It was a piece of advice", William hissed back.

"Well, I don't need your advice!" Chastity shrieked. She stormed to opposite direction than others, and Mary, unsure of what to do, followed her to the direction of their common room. William huffed and shook his head.

"I go to library", he said and turned back to the direction of the moving staircases. "Have a good lunch."

Alistair was left with only Layla who looked like she was about to cry. He gave sad smile and patted her back, comforting his friend who was already sniffling.

"It's okay", he said. "It's okay…"

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil…"_

Layla burst into silent tears. Their inseparable group of Hufflepuffs was nothing but falling apart.


	14. Chapter 14 Discord Fixed

Chapter 4. Discord Fixed

It was still rather hot although summer had turned to autumn and the weather had cooled down from what it had been but the climate in Greenhouse 1 was still nothing less than sweaty. It was actually a Potions lesson but since Professor Blishwick wanted to give them more practical education when it came to gathering potion ingredients after Darius and Albus had accidentally aimed badly in class and set the ingredient cupboard on fire the students had been sent to the Greenhouses to help Professor Longbottom. This special treatment affected only Slytherins and Gryffindors, respectively.

"Since we have already discoursed about the Spiky Bushes last year", Professor Longbottom started. "I trust you to thin them out. Only three students to one table, and be very careful with the spikes. You need to collect them."

As the four Slytherin boys were all in different tables Ven was sharing the plant with two Gryffindors. Gennifer Parker, the girl with rosy cheeks and auburn hair on a low ponytail, stared at the plant intently, a wand ready on her left hand and a pair of garden shears on her right. The boy, Tony Turner, instead chewed bubblegum and looked more interested in asphodels.

Ven glanced on the other side of the Greenhouse where Scorpius was working with Leonard Yale and Albus' cousin, Rose. They hadn't started yet.

"Hey, you", Gennifer glanced at Ven and hissed, crouching towards the plant. "Hey, Slytherin."

"Zabini", Ven corrected, hissing as well. As if the Gryffindor didn't remember his name. They had partnered in Potions several times during the last year.

"Yeah, right, whatever", Gennifer said dismissingly. "Take that basket. I'll start cutting and need someone to collect the spikes."

"Are you commanding me?" Ven snarled but took the basket from the side table anyway. Gennifer huffed, getting annoyed.

"No, I'm telling you what to do, there's a difference", she said. "Now, watch out."

Gennifer raised the shears and slowly moved them closer to the plant and cut down a sprig. Several spikes flung from the bush as it tried to retaliate to its attacker. Gennifer quickly ducked under the table when that happened. Tony instead had gotten on the spikes way and one had hit his shoulder. He let out an angry, and anguished, cry.

"You did that on purpose!" Tony shouted, turning to Gennifer who crawled up from the floor. She pulled the spike out from Tony's shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"Why would I have made the bush shot its spikes towards you?" she asked and held the removed spike threateningly. "That wouldn't help me anyway, you lazy idiot!"

"Well, I don't know what's going on in that ginger head of yours!" Tony spat. There was another anguished cry from him as Gennifer kicked his shin.

Ven groaned. Wasn't that just what he needed? Two arguing Gryffindors when they were supposed to work. He hoped the others were having a better luck.

* * *

Hufflepuffs had to partner with Ravenclaws every time when Professor Blishwick was feeling especially annoyed but this time everyone knew why – his own House, Slytherins, had screwed up. Alistair had been lucky when the professor had chosen Claude to be his working partner. Chastity's brother was even easier than his sister to work with if you got him to talk. The other Ravenclaws weren't as easy – William was paired with Eliza Redmond who was snobby and squeamish and knew absolutely nothing about brewing. Toby instead was working with Leon Flannery and right in front of him sat Jeremiah with Emmett Darcy.

There was a knock on the door. There was a fifth year Slytherin girl and deducing from the pile of books she was carrying it was about her upcoming O.W.L.s. Professor Blishwick went into the corridor outside the class to talk with her, leaving the students without a teacher for a while. She was expecting her students to handle such simple fever lowering draught without her constant attendance. Of course, right after she closed the door things were supposed to get out the hand.

"Aww, come on. Chop chop, fatty", Emmett crooned, leaning on his arm as he watched Jeremiah chopping roots for their draught.

"Don't call me that", Jeremiah said quietly but continued chopping anyway.

"Call you what?" Emmett asked, faking innocence and pouting. "_Fatty_?"

That was when the unexpected happened. Toby had had enough of having a quarrel with his friends. And even more he hated the Ravenclaw making fun of his friend. He stood up, garnering all the attention in the class.

"Dare to repeat that!" Toby barked, taking his wand from the table and pointing it at Emmett. "Come on, Darcy", he cooed. "Insult my friend again and I swear to Merlin I'll curse you!"

Jeremiah looked surprised and delighted of Toby's sudden outburst. Emmett instead grimaced.

"Big words from a loser who didn't get into the team", he snarled and stood up as well, pointing his wand at Toby. "If you can't even fly well enough why would I be scared about you cursing me?"

"Scared to try out?" Toby snarled and ignored the fact that even Emmett knew he wasn't in the team.

Emmett glared at Toby, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Rictusempra!" he shouted, firing the curse. Toby barely managed to duck the spell.

"Expulso!" Toby fired back, hitting Emmett and Jeremiah's cauldron and making the half-finished draught to splatter all over the class. The draught hit also Luke Corner who had sat in front of Emmett. He would also been willing to take part in the duel but Chastity stopped him from even trying.

"Flipendo!" Toby yelled and Emmett fell on his back. Toby raised his wand and tried to remember any useful hex or jinx to make Emmett pay. He cursed the fact he hadn't been listening Chastity more carefully. Toby had kept his wand raised but it soon flew to the floor. Professor Blishwick had come back, and she didn't look happy. Well, she never looked happy but this time she looked completely murderous.

"Darcy! Jones! This isn't a defence class!" she shrieked as she pocketed her wand. "I do not tolerate fighting during my lessons!"

Emmett crawled up and grimaced. "It was Jones", he tried but Blishwick couldn't care less about which one of them had started the fight. She gritted her teeth and glared at the two boys.

"Detention", she hissed as Toby retrieved his wand from the floor. "For both of you. And fifty points away from your houses." She huffed and marched to her desk. "See me after the class."

Emmett glared at Toby and muttered something incoherent under his breath. Toby smirked as he sat back down on his seat. At least he had proved himself to be the better dueller.

Jeremiah looked at him over his shoulder and smiled. "Thanks", he whispered, talking to Toby for the first time willingly in almost three weeks.

On the other side of the class Alistair smiled as well as he saw a wide grin lighting up Toby's face. Why to care about draught covered robes if you got your friend back?

* * *

"Did you know that Spiky Bushes can produce over 300 new spikes daily?" Scorpius asked at the lunch. "And the biggest bushes can shoot the spikes even 20 feet away from itself and kill a human. I heard it from Rose. Why don't we have Herbology with Gryffindors?" he asked with a sigh. "I'm actually better than average student in Herbology. And she still beats me in every test."

"You _let_ her beat you", Ven corrected. "That's why you're always just the second best."

"I'm not just the second best!" Scorpius argued, suddenly ashamed. "I'm…! I'm completely confident being the second best! I mean… No! I just need to study harder because next year we're going to have elective classes as well! Like… Arithmancy! And get good grades and try to keep up!"

Darius whistled. "You're not making any sense, mate", he said. "Maybe you should take studying a little easier?"

"No!" Scorpius shouted. "No, that's ridiculous! I can't take studying a little easier! I have to…!"

"Scorpius, please, can you be silent for a while, I'm having a headache", Albus mumbled and sat down next to Darius. "And I want to eat but I can't because talking about school makes me lose my appetite…"

"Where have you been?" Ven asked, raising his brows. Albus had been missing since the Potions lesson with Professor Longbottom in the morning and had missed the Charms lesson before the lunch.

Albus began gathering up potatoes to his plate. "I was in the hospital wing because I got hit by a flower pot", he said with a grimace. "Miss Perks didn't let me out earlier."

"How exactly did you get hit by the pot?" Ven asked, smirking only slightly.

"I don't wanna talk about it", Albus hissed and his ears gained a bright shade of red.

Ven understood to not push the subject further and the four boys ate in the silence. It was Darius who brought out the upcoming Halloween Feast later in Professor Binns' class.

"It'll be in few weeks", he said eagerly. Last year the Halloween Feast had been the highlight of the term. "They'll have gigantic pumpkin pies!"


	15. Chapter 15 Ganymedes Dogwood

Chapter 5. Ganymedes Dogwood

Toby and Jeremiah, as well as William and Chastity, were no longer having a quarrel and the things were running more smoothly for the Hufflepuffs. Though Chastity had used in a spur of moment _Colovaria_, the charm they had learnt from Professor Flitwick, on William as an attack before they had been able to talk normally to one another again. William had insisted keeping the red hair to annoy Chastity, no matter how many times the others asked if he really wanted to keep it or not. Chastity though seemed to quickly become fond to the colour.

It was the night of the All Hallows Eve and so the time for the Halloween Feast and young Hufflepuffs were very excited. The last year's feast had been worth seeing with all the living bats flying in the Hall and the giant pumpkins glowing eerily from candlelight while the silvery ghosts came to visit them from all around the school. Not to mention the food had been absolutely delicious. It's not that it usually wasn't but at Halloween, everything seems to be just perfect.

"Were being late!" Layla wailed as she ran up the stairs towards the Great Hall were the Feast was held. She didn't want to miss the desserts. Toby and Alistair followed her lead.

The storm was raging outside the castle walls. Just before Layla, Toby, and Alistair reached the Great Hall they were able to see the gamekeeper Hagrid opening the castle doors and marching in from the downpour. He looked ridiculous with his soaking wet, tangled beard and in his furry coat and dragon leather boots. The Hufflepuffs had to move away from his way, the man was too busy to notice them at the moment.

Behind Hagrid walked a man in a black travelling cloak they hadn't seen before. He had hidden most of his face by a hood but young he was, that much Alistair could tell. And he was limping badly which was making his try to keep up with Hagrid almost impossible. The Hufflepuffs followed them in the Great Hall and sat down on their table where students had started noticing that something was happening. Something that had nothing to do with the Halloween Feast.

"What's going on?" Chastity asked when Layla took a seat next to her.

Too bad they didn't know.

* * *

"Who's that guy with Hagrid?" Albus asked curiously and tried to stretch himself to see better.

Neither Ven nor Scorpius answered him because Jonathon Fort was shushing at everyone in their table who was trying to say anything. The Slytherins watched as Hagrid marched straight to the table where the professors sat. Headmistress Ambrosine Blanchard stood up and was about to speak.

"Claims to be Ganymedes Dogwood", Hagrid said before the Headmistress had a chance to say anything and beckoned at the man. "An' I will prove it if ye not believe me. I remember ev'ry student I've taught in last twenty years!"

"Yes, Hagrid", Blanchard said calmly. "This situation has..."

"Head boy Dogwood, I coul' recognize him anywhere!" Hagrid continued babbling, not really listening the headmistress. "Walked here throug' the forest in the storm and I recognized him though he looks like a drowned cat, that Dogwood!" he announced.

The man lowered his head in embarrassment. Perhaps being compared to a cat didn't fit him whilst the name _Dogwood._

"Enough, Hagrid!" Headmistress said firmly. "Mr Dogwood, we've been expecting you. If you would follow me. Imelda, would you...?"

"Of course, Ambrosine", Professor Blishwick said, sounding for once like a decent human being. She exited the Great Hall with the Headmistress and the man they called Dogwood, leaving baffled Hagrid with the appalled students to wait for some sort of conclusion.

"Expected?!" Hagrid bellowed, looking around for a clue. "What ye mean 'expected'?"

"Keep it down, Hagrid", Professor Norwood said and stood up nervously. "And let the Feast continue!" he exclaimed, breaking the tension in the Hall. The students hesitantly returned to enjoying the Feast but Dogwood became the night's most discussed topic even though no one actually knew the reason for his sudden appearing.

* * *

At the breakfast next day Dogwood looked like a completely different person. The man who sat at the teachers' table looked nothing like a drowned cat. The worn travelling cloak was long gone and instead he was wearing clean, night blue wizard's robe with bronze embroidery – the colours of the Ravenclaw House. And now, when he wasn't hiding his face under the hood like he had been earlier he actually looked very young, just like Alistair had thought. He couldn't be any older than 25. His pointed features were framed by sleek dark brown hair and he had calculating ice blue eyes. He smiled a little and stared intently at the students, no one in particular, but it made cold vibes go up Alistair's spine.

"Professor Sinistra has informed the school of her retirement", Headmistress Blanchard started her speech, taking the students completely by surprise. "And we value her decision", she continued, silencing the sprouting conversations. "However, she had chosen herself a successor so let's welcome our new Astronomy Professor Ganymedes Dogwood to our school."

Professor Dogwood waved lightly and smiled at his new students who gave him applauses, still exchanging confused glances between one another.

Blanchard clinked on her glass repeatedly, silencing the students once more. "And as for the rest of the term there will be extra lessons in Astronomy for first, second, and third year students..."

Chastity, who was sitting next to Alistair, sighed dreamily and stopped listening Headmistress Blanchard. Instead her eyes wandered to their new professor.

"He's beautiful", she whispered. Layla nodded, sighing as well. Alistair could see they weren't the only ones in the Hall falling under Professor Dogwood's charms. Most girls were blushing furiously and either giggling madly or sighing repeatedly.

Toby snorted, rolling his eyes at Layla's unusual behaviour. "He doesn't look anything special", he scoffed. "Just because he appears out of nowhere..."

"SHH!" Chastity hissed at Toby before falling back to her peaceful staring. Toby muttered under his breath about girls being weird and Alistair couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The Slytherin girls were as affected as their Hufflepuff counterparts. Acacia Rosier was leaning on her hands and smiling goofily as she stared at their new professor. Lucinda Cross wasn't any better. She was whispering with Varvara Rycroft, the third year Slytherin girl, and Ven repeatedly heard words he preferred not to hear mentioned when talking about a professor.

"They can't seriously be crushing on him!" Albus snorted, finding the situation both awkward and sickening as he looked at the teachers' table where the newest professor was chatting with Blishwick.

Ven shrugged nonchalantly. "They are girls", he said simply. "What were you expecting?"

"I dunno! Something!" Albus said. He swatted Scorpius' shoulder. "Scorp, are you listening to us?" he asked.

Scorpius twitched at the sudden contact. "Oh, what? Yes!" he said quickly and tore his eyes away from the Gryffindor table. "What were you saying?"

Albus and Ven shared an equally confused looks. Scorpius – Scorpius of all people! – hadn't been paying attention on what they were discussing about. The blonde had been acting weirdly for quite some time but he had just recently starting to get more suspicious in Ven's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ven asked Scorpius when they left the Hall to go to the term's first Charms class. The other boy shrugged.

"I guess", Scorpius said uneasily. "Have you done your essay of colour changing charms?" he asked, swiftly changing the topic between them. "Professor Flitwick is expecting us to return them tomorrow. I hope Albus has done his or else he'll just copy mine…"

_You can never trust in a Slytherin completely. Especially not when they come from certain families…_

Ven nodded slowly and gritted his teeth. Perhaps he should keep a little closer look on his friend.


	16. Chapter 16 November

Chapter 6. November

The arriving of mysterious Professor Dogwood hadn't been forgotten even though the Halloween Feast was over and done with. He was still there, and especially the female population of Hogwarts students kept on whispering about him. But as the ground had frozen all over and the warmth of summer was gone at last the Quidditch season started and for a moment there were more important matters than the new professor.

Couple weeks ago in when the first Quidditch match of the term had been held Gryffindors had literally slaughtered Slytherins at the last minute. Beater Faye Leeming had knocked the Slytherin Seeker Atticus Tourris of his broom and ensured Gryffindor's victory.

Students had gathered to the stands once again, this time to see the match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Toby wasn't even depressed anymore of his role as a reserve chaser. He was going to try to get into the team next year again.

"Looks like the Hufflepuff team has gone through some changes after Captain Rebecca Bennett and Seeker Rosalinda Moore graduated last year", Kelly Nawthorn said when the Hufflepuff team walked to the pitch. "This year's Captain seems to be Timothy Finch-Fletchley who seems to have also changed his position! He's taking over Bennett as a Keeper! As a Seeker Hufflepuffs' have Warden Leech and as their new Chaser they have Bree Scott who has played as a reserve for two years." Nawthorn laughed. "Who could forget her show in last March when she stood in for Ezer!"

There was loud booing from the stands where Slytherins sat. It was clear they could've been perfectly fine if Scott had been beat to the pulp and she would have to stay in the hospital wing for the rest of her school days. In last March she had been replacing Angharad Ezer in the match against Slytherins and she had made four goals before the beaters had gotten her down. Her nose had become permanently crooked to the left side but she couldn't care less.

"Quite a few changes have been made in the Ravenclaw side of the field, too", Nawthorn said eagerly when she mentioned her own House. "Both beaters are new, Hacklebeck and Gartner have been replaced by Rashid Patil and Ravenna Quirke, and Courtney Sleed has returned to their ranks as a chaser after her O.W.L.s year." Ravenclaws on the stands whistled and applauded. "Oh, and let's not forget they have another new chaser, too. Emmett Darcy on his second year but has chosen to replace Andrew Moon. Maybe that'll raise Ravenclaws up from the last year's fourth place."

Toby snorted. "They took Darcy in the team?" he scoffed. "I expected _Ravenclaws_ to be smarter than that but I guess I was wrong."

"Next year they'll probably take Corner to the team as well", Chastity joked.

The jokes went on Hufflepuffs when Ravenclaw's Seeker, the fourth year student Dorian Cornfoot, caught the Snitch directly in front of Warden Leech. Ravenclaws had left the pitch cheering. Mary patted Layla's shoulder – that was what she did when she noticed someone needed comforting – and Layla leaned to her touch and sniffed.

"We were so close", Layla wailed. She hated losing as much as Toby who had marched away from the stands at the moment when Cornfoot raised his hand to show he had the Snitch.

"We can still win the Cup", Alistair said. "This was just one game."

But their next game would be against Gryffindor in February, and until then the new line-up would need a lot of practicing.

* * *

The weeks had continued to pass but Astronomy lessons didn't start. Albus was annoyed because after two first Quidditch games the babbling about the new professor had began again, even though Dogwood had been at Hogwarts for over a month. The young Potter had reached the point when he was ready to go ask Hagrid if he had some insider information about the new professor that the gamekeeper would maybe share with them. Albus was sure there had to be something weird about the professor – he was Harry Potter's son, and what he had heard from his father and Uncle Ron the new professors were always a little suspicious – and as Ven and Scorpius had agreed with him the three Slytherins treaded through the yard to Hagrid's hut in one cool November afternoon. The half-giant gladly asked them even to stay for the dinner.

"What do you know anything about Professor Dogwood?" Albus asked bluntly, sitting on the grass after a moment of lively chatting. Scorpius, who had been petting Fang Jr, glanced at his friend like he was completely bonkers. He was sure than even Hagrid wouldn't be stupid enough to tell three second year students if there even was anything worth telling.

"I know plenty", Hagrid told, surprising them positively. "He was the Head boy, few years back", he said, stroking his greying beard. "Liked my class and helped with Thestrals." Hagrid turned the chicken over the fire. "But I never thoug't he would try for a professor. Never", he said firmly. "Or not for Astronomy at least. Sinistra liked the kid, though he was more fascinated by dark creatures, that Dogwood."

"Dark creatures?" Albus repeated curiously. "Like what? Werewolves? Vampires?"

"Yer asking too many questions, Al", Hagrid said firmly. "Sound like yer dad. Leave Dogwood alone. He's done nothin' wrong."

Albus glanced at Scorpius and Ven. Scorpius shrugged. This wasn't really helping them anyway. Even though if the professor liked dark creatures that didn't mean he was evil but it didn't explain why the lessons hadn't begun, either.

"But he liked dark creatures?" Albus tried. "That's what you said, right?"

"Could you be more specific?" Scorpius asked. "What kind of dark creatures was he especially interested in?"

"Enough of that already!" Hagrid said and accidentally dropped the chicken on the hot coals. After realizing that he and tried to safe what was worth saving of their dinner. Fang Jr barked eagerly and Hagrid drove Albus, Scorpius and Ven out of his yard and told them to come back later. With no more questions about Professor Dogwood.

"Brilliant", Ven snarled on their way back to the castle doors.

"Can't your dad borrow us a book about dark creatures, Scorp?" Albus asked, irritated because visiting Hagrid hadn't helped them at all. "Maybe we could find out something."

"He can't", Scorpius stated. "He's not in the country right now." Albus opened his mouth but shut it and looked confused instead. Scorpius groaned. "My parents went to France to see my grandmother", he told patiently. "They're not coming back till New Year. That's why I'll spend Christmas at Hogwarts. You haven't been listening to me again. Next time…"

"We could talk to some upper class student", Ven cut in. "Sixth or seventh year Ravenclaw would be the best choice."

Albus nodded, looking at his friends. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Though the Hufflepuff's defeat against the Ravenclaw was still in the fresh memory the school work had to be done no matter how low they were feeling. Professor Prosper had taught them several new jinxes and charms like _Vermillious_ and _Verdillious_ which Chastity found especially fascinating during the Potions lesson when he was once again paired up with Luke Corner.

"What did you get from the question 7?" Layla asked during the lunch after they had had a surprise test in Defence. "About that hag who turned herself into the beautiful girl and married a king?"

"I skipped that part", Toby said with a shrug. He was getting tired of talking about the test.

"I got Malodora Grymm", Mary said unsurely. "But I can't be sure was it a right answer. I think Professor Prosper had mentioned her when we discussed about medieval hags."

Alistair smiled. "I got Grymm, too", he said. Mary flushed lightly and smiled as well.

"What about the question 4?" Layla asked, continuing to pester her friends. "About healing werewolf bites?"

Toby groaned. "Can we please stop talking 'bout this already?"

Layla snorted. "Of course not!"

"But you already know _you_ got full points", Toby said a hint annoyance audible in his tone. "And _we_ know you're the smartest of us. So what's the point?"

"Yeah, Lelliekins", Chastity added. "Loosen up a bit."

A frown marred Layla's face when she reluctantly agreed to stop talking about the test anymore. Instead they talked about the upcoming Christmas holidays. None of the second year Hufflepuffs was going to stay at Hogwarts – Alistair would return home to spend a family Christmas, and Toby would instead go back to Holyhead like every year. Layla said her family was once again invited to the annual Christmas dinner at Longbottoms.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Mary asked Layla. "To have a Christmas dinner with a professor?"

"Not at all!" Layla exclaimed. "Why would it when Professor Longbottom even insists that I call him Neville?" She gave a wide smile. "We have the Leaky Cauldron all for ourselves and Hannah makes the world's best Christmas pudding!"

* * *

The next day Albus, Scorpius, and Ven went to look for seventh year Ravenclaws as they had planned and from the library they found one. The Quidditch announcer, Kelly Nawthorn, raised her eyes from the Ancient Runes book and looked baffled when Albus asked her about Ganymedes Dogwood.

"Professor Dogwood?" she repeated, raising her glasses. "I was on my second year when he graduated. I don't know him very well. He didn't play Quidditch."

"But do you remember anything _weird_ about him?" Albus asked. "You know, did he read odd books or speak about dark arts or...?"

Kelly looked thoughtful for a moment. "Now that you mentioned it he was often seen talking to the ghosts", she told finally. "And he was one of the few students who actually liked Peeves." She looked at the three boys with a curious look in her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"There're few rumours", Scorpius said.

"About him liking dark arts", Ven added. They didn't mention they had heard about that from Hagrid.

"Isn't that suspicious? Professor Sinistra retires and surprise! He just comes here and takes over her job", Albus said, crossing his arms. "After the term had already _started_. No respectful professor does _that_", he pressed, trying to get Nawthorn to agree with their theory about Dogwood being a Death Eater, or a dark wizard, or at least some sort of charlatan.

"In those rumours is as much truth as in Gilderoy Lockhart's books", Kelly said firmly and snorted. She closed her book. "I know where you're going with this but Professor Dogwood is not dangerous." With a glance at the clock she packed her belongings. "I'm sorry but I can't chat longer. I'll be late from Alchemy."

"No, thank you", Scorpius said quickly and Kelly nodded before running out the library. He turned to Albus and Ven. "What about now?" he asked.

Albus shook his head. "I don't have a clue", he sighed.


End file.
